Loose Ends
by CattyCat
Summary: Jess Mastriani is in for another surprise. This time it's coming from a person who is VERY angry at her. Now she has to find out who it is before they kill her and Rob. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.I tried to post this before a few times, but it always ended up getting deleted. So I'm trying again. I'm also fixing it up in the process because it was really bad before. Tell me what you think of it.**  
**Summary: This continues on from book 4 _Sanctuary. _This has Jess having to deal with murderers and everything else in her life at the same time.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Meg Cabot a.k.a. Jenny Carroll**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning  
**

My name is Jess Mastriani and this is my story:

Okay, so it all started when I was sitting in a church with my boyfriend who was holding my hand and actually wearing a tux. Which might I say he looked especially fine in. I was wearing a light green dress my mom made for me a long time ago and when my mom isn't wearing the one she made for herself I have to say I looked okay in it. The dress was about knee length and was kind of tight around my waist and had spaghetti straps. But of course my mom wasn't here.

This church was kind of big with statues all around it. It looked luminous with all the lights sparkled all around and the flowers that held a really great smell in them.

I was at a wedding. It was Rob's Uncle Randy's wedding that was taking place on Christmas Eve.

I have to admit that being in a church with all of Rob's relatives was kind of unsettling. I mean, it was way cool being there in the first place, but hello! It's not like I knew who anyone was except for Rob's mom and her brothers.

It was cold in that church and I was shivering. Well what do you think it would feel like in spaghetti straps at this time of the year? Especially in Indiana. Rob must have seen I was cold since he wrapped his arm around me. (Might I add now that Rob has just started being so adoring to me ever since I pretty much saved his life last month. And he admitted to me that he likes me too much.) I just leaned against him still watching the couple, wishing it were Rob and I. I saw a look from Rob's mom. It was the kind of look that said you guys' just look so happy together.

The ceremony was fantastic. It was beautiful. I saw some people actually crying. Although, I can see why. The bride and the groom looked they walked out of a picture book.

After the ceremony we all went over to Randy's house to have a party. Rob had to introduce me to a lot of people considering I haven't met many of the people he knows. All of them were really nice and kept shooting us looks. There was this one kid who looked about my age who kept eyeing me, but Rob shot him a death glare that had it been real, he would definitely be six feet under by now.

I had to convince Rob to dance. "You should know by now that I can't dance for squat," he said.

"So what, I can teach you. I really don't mind," I said to him already dragging him to the dance floor.

I can hardly dance either so knowing Rob was their dancing with me was quite satisfying.

I was ecstatic that night because unlike last month at Thanksgiving, this time he was in a good mood and not sulking. I think he also got over the fact that I was sixteen and he was eighteen. Or at least part of the way. I mean I wouldn't be here if he had a problem me being jailbait. He didn't want to go out with me before because he didn't now what his probation officer would say. Rob still wouldn't tell me why he got arrested though. I can wait. I know that he'll tell me, eventually.

So, okay, let me explain myself, my name is Jessica Mastriani, I was dubbed Lightning Girl by the press after being hit by lightning last spring. I now work for Cyrus Krantz, director of the psychic network, of the FBI. With the power I got from being struck by lightning, I can find missing people. Believe me it's gotten me into a lot of trouble in the past. Namely, finding a kid who didn't want to get found, rescuing a kid only to find myself a victim of this one guy's wrath. Also, trying to get a guy who killed his girlfriend to not kill again, and of course trying to stop a militia group that killed a kid from killing another kid. So, my life has gotten very interesting in the past year.

After the party was almost over we found Rob's mom and told her we were going to his house. Normally we'll go somewhere on Rob's motorcycle, but since his mom was here and the roads were not in the best condition, we took Mrs. Wilkins's pickup.

Mrs. Wilkins went with Gary in his truck after the party so we could have some alone time. I was spending the night over their house so I wouldn't wake everyone up when I got home. Of course my mom wasn't thrilled with the idea, but my dad did say it was okay.

I got into Rob's bed and just laid there with my eyes closed. When Rob made it up, he saw me and just sat next to me.

"It was really great tonight," I said with a yawn.

"Yeah it was," he gave me a kiss on my head, "I'm going to take a shower, you can wait here till I'm back."

**Plz review!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: This is the 2nd chapter and it's dedicated to **Cylika**. Tell me how you like it. And I'm sorry for the fluffiness. I'm revising this chapter cause I looked it over and saw flaws and places where I could improve. I'm in the process of writing chapter 3 and I should have it up within the next week.**

**Reviewers to Chapter 1:**

Cylika**: Thank you for being my first reviewer and I'm dedicating this chapter to you. Thanks so much!**

Alyssa**: I updated! YAY!**

**Summary: Look at Chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to Jenny Carroll/ Meg Cabot, not me.**

**Chapter 2**

So I got in my pajamas and went downstairs instead of waiting for Rob. I mean I would have waited for him, but I can be a very impatient person, especially when I'm waiting for my extremely hot boyfriend to get out of the shower. I sat on the living room couch with my eyes closed. A few minutes later Mrs. Wilkins came in and sat down on the couch next to me. I opened my eyes and looked at her as she said, "You know, I think Rob likes you a lot. He told me when he first met you that he saw a girl he liked in detention. When he found out you were sixteen he looked crushed at first. Then when you stuck by your decision of not leaving him because he was older, he told me that he had started to like you."

I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded. She continued, "After you told Rob that you loved him, he just blew. You were all he could talk about. He likes you a lot. I want you to know that if you need anything that Rob and I can give you, we are both here for you. You should know that, honey."

She reached out and moved some of the hair off my face. I found my voice and said, "I told Rob I loved him because I do. I know he likes me a lot and would do anything for me. I didn't know if you would like me sleeping in the same room as him though."

She laughed at that. "If Rob wasn't as happy as he is right now I would definitely tell you that you can't sleep in his room especially with him, but you are working out to be a miracle to him," she said. "He seems to be a better person when you're around."

"Thanks a lot, I needed that. I'm going to go back upstairs and see if Rob is out of the shower," I said standing up.

The phone rang and Mrs. Wilkins asked if I could get it for her as she had already started walking upstairs to go to bed. When I picked it up and said hello this voice said, "I'm coming after you, Lightning Girl."

I was sort of freaked when I came around and started talking even my voice was shaking, "Who is this?"

"Does it matter? I'm coming after you."

"What? Why the hell are you coming after me?"

"I'm going to kill you for what you did to Mark Leskowski."

"Listen you bastard. Mark Leskowski got what he deserved…"

He hung up right in the middle of my ranting. I couldn't possibly get a voice match when he had put something in front of his mouth to change his voice. Damn! I tried to star-six-nine the number, but the recorded voice said, "The number you are trying to reach is untraceable by this number" Double damn!

I had the phone up to my ear for a minute just listening to the dial tone before I actually hung up. I figured that I would call Dr. Krantz the day after Christmas to find out who it was. There was no way I was running my Christmas with my hot boyfriend.

I decided to not tell Rob about the call. I figured he would get worried and would do something rash.

I started upstairs and saw Rob sitting on the stairs above me. Triple damn! I said, "Hey. How long have you been listening?"

**Awww…so how was it? I know that it's going slow right now but please don't get frustrated, I'm trying. **


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to Oenone. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've had all these projects for school and everything. And know that it's getting closer to midterms I might not be able to update as fast. Thanks for all the reviews!

**My Reviewers:**

**(Chapter 2)**

Oenone**: Thank you for being my first reviewer to this chapter. I dedicated this chapter to you. And yes, threatening phone calls are awesome.**

flonshoe**: It's ok that you didn't review on the first chapter. You reviewed now and that's all that matters. Thanks for liking it.**

Moovalous3**: I'm not leaving you there anymore. Thanks for thinking it's sweet and all.**

Jesse's babe**: Freaky in a good way? I think I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks for reviewing.**

sSilver sStarz**: It's not the only 1-800 fic anymore. But thanks anyway.**

Kati**: I heard rumors about Meg starting a fifth one which would be her last, but I haven't heard it from her yet. Thanks for being excited.**

LegolasismyLife**: We definitely need to get more people to read these books. Thanks bunches for reviewing.**

Becca**: I'm a total Rob fan too, lol. I didn't know I left anyone confused though. You rock for reviewing.**

SodaFizZz19**: Thanks for acknowledging me for making the 1-800 category. Not many people have. Thanks for the review.**

chiefhow**: Yes, I know Rob's mom was talkative, but that conversation will be important later. I'm definitely continuing this with the reviews I got.**

JerySPringrFAN**: You'll beg me to finish this story? How amusing? Thanks for the great review. I hope you like the end. (No spoilers)**

Acidic-Lover**: I wouldn't go as far as intriguing, but that's just because I don't think I'm a good writer. I do love your stories though.**

poop**: Crappy ending? I revised the ending and everything so you might want to read it again. I went over it and saw errors. But thanks for telling me.**

Hoppers**: Thanks for saying my story was awesome. I didn't think I wrote like Meg, but that's because Meg is awesome whereas I'm only 15. You wrote one of my best reviews and I hope you keep coming back and reviewing for me.**

ema**: The whole point of fanfiction is to continue on with a story or use the characters in the story to create your own, so yes I did use the same characters, but my storyline and the way I write will be different. Thanks for reviewing to this chapter.**

brennavanilla**: I need something besides homework to do over the holidays, so I'll probably update faster then. Thanks for the review even after I posted so long ago if that makes sense.**

Dark-Killer**: I've been trying to go through each chapter and put more detail into it. I'm not the greatest writer so if you see something that needs more detail please tell me and I'll revise it, but thanks for the supporting review.**

wabibito**: It's a great story? Thanks, I don't think so myself, but it's good to know someone does. I'm not the best writer, so writing this I wouldn't think it would be great.**

Ridgeland Hater**: I will definitely keep going if I get positive reviews like you sent me. I'm actually adding you about 5 minutes before I post this chapter. Hehehe I'm funny.**

nahjan**: Well, you'll definitely find out what Rob says, as I said I'm adding you about 5 minutes before I post. But I hope you continuing reading my story. **

**(Chapter 1)**

chiefhow**: I tried to make it written in the right person. And I reread everything in the first two chapters and I didn't see anything wrong with my grammar. I usually read over each chapter before I post to catch things like that. **

poop**: Thanks for the review. I was trying to stay to the point in order to keep the story flowing. Thanks for both reviews. Most people just do one for the last chapter. I'm glad you did both.**

**All those reviews took about a two pages! Keep them coming. I redid the second chapter so you might want to read that again. And I meant to get this posted sooner, there's just things going on right now to prevent me from updating as fast as I want to.**

**-----------Chapter 3------------**

"Jess, who was that on the phone?"

"Um…I don't know. They didn't say their name." I started getting nervous. He was staring at me and it felt like he was reading my mind or something.

He stood up from the step and walked down a few steps until he was right above me. By then I was almost shaking, I really don't know why I was, but I was. He then cupped my face with his hands. And his hands were big and strong and felt really good cupping my face.

He leaned down until his face was just inches from mine and said, "Mastriani, I don't want you to get hurt. I lo-like you too much. Ok?"

Oh my God…Rob almost said the L word. I swear I heard it. Now the only thing I have to do is get him to say the whole word. I was still shocked when he said it and couldn't form words in my head for a reply let alone my mouth, so instead I nodded my head. He gave me a feather light kiss on the lips before he took his thumb and started stroking my cheek. I have to admit that I like this side of him.

"Now, are you going to tell me what they said on that call?"

I sighed, "Rob, I'm really tired. Can we talk about this later?" I was actually lying to him; I just hoped he didn't see through it. I really didn't want to tell him about that phone call.

He gave me that unreadable look of his and then pulled himself back up straight and nodded. "Ok, but first thing in the morning we're going to have a little chat."

Rob closed the door as soon as we stepped into his room and then walked over to the other side of the room. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a wrapped gift and walked back over to me.

He gave me a semi-passionate kiss that left me almost trembling and then handed me the gift. He sat down on his bed and pulled me on top of him. This was a new position for us, and I liked it. I think he did too if I can trust the gleam in his eyes.

Anyway, I then tore the paper off. I literally mean tore. I really wanted to know what he could have gotten me.

When all the wrapping paper was off, I took a good look at the box. It was a jeweler's box so it was obviously jewelry. But jewelry was a big step in a relationship. I would think he would have maybe gotten me flowers or chocolates, but this was _jewelry_. I knew that I was ready for it considering I love him and all, but bless his soul, I didn't know he could be this romantic.

I just hope he wasn't planning on proposing with me sitting on his lap; cause there's no way in hell I'm moving.

He kissed the top of my head and put his hands around my waist while saying, "Merry Christmas."

I opened the box and there was this beautiful locket in it. It was silver with a delicate chain and on the front there was a flower engraved in it. Don't ask me what kind, I'm no good with that stuff, but a flower all the same.

On the back of the locket though, that was what shocked me the most. It said:

_Jess_

_&_

_Rob_

_Forever_

Now that was the best Christmas gift ever. I vaguely heard Rob ask me if I liked it and in response I turned full around and kissed him. Now to tell you that it was short and sweet would be a lie. It was amazing. The next thing I knew, he was on lying on his back on the bed and I was lying on top of him. He moved his hands from my waist to under my shirt. Not high, just to the hem so he was touching my stomach.

I moaned and that's about when he stopped and sat back up. We were both breathing pretty hard and we were just staring at each other. Both of us didn't know what to say.

I started by saying, "Thanks Rob, I love it."

"Not a problem." He was looking at me almost like he was scared of me. I'm pretty sue he wasn't. I think he was just scared of what I could do to him.

"Help me put it on." I turned around so he could have better access to my neck and he didn't say anything as he undid the clasp and tied it to my neck. The only strange part about it was that his hands were shaking. I wondered why, but decided not to pester him about it.

He kissed my neck after he got it on. And then he said, "Let's go to bed."

"Wait, I have something for you too."

A.N.: Actually, this is the part where I need some help. I really don't know what Rob should get. If you have any suggestions, either put it in a review or email me at I read and respond to each one either way. It would be appreciated. And I do know that this chapter is full of fluff, as I said, I meant it to go differently, but it didn't. But this is Rob fluff, so it's better. Right? I would like to say that I love you guys. I got I think it was about 20 reviews for the last two chapters. That is awesome. Keep it up. It might take me a while to get another post up though because I have another story now and having two stories can be a little bit of work. If any of you want to read it, go under my viewer page and it should be there. But, if you guys review, then I might get pressured into writing faster. That's a good thing. And if you haven't noticed by now, I always dedicate my chapters to my first reviewer for each chapter. So if you want a chapter dedicated to you, make sure you're the first to update. God this is a long A.N. So, I'm gone. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: I would like to thank everyone for your help when I couldn't think of what to get Rob. Chapter four is dedicated to flonshoe who was the first to update to Chapter 3. This chapter will also be longer than chapter three. And I hope everyone had Happy Holidays. Mine were ok, but at some points it sucked. Especially when I had to see my dad's family. I hate them. I haven't updated in a while, I know. First, my computer got a virus and we had to get a whole new hard drive, then I had the chapter almost finished and I thought I saved it, but I guess I didn't cause I couldn't fine it. Thus this is the third time I'm writing this chapter. If you guys don't like this I'll cry. Okay now onto reviews.**

**Reviewers:**

**(Chapter 3)**

flonshoe**: You are awesome. You reviewed like ten minutes after I updated. You have no idea how scared I was when I heard the little 'You've got mail' thing like right after I updated. You gave me some awesome ideas and I will definitely use them. You will definitely find out about "the call"**

Dark-Killer**: Thanks for saying you like the chapter. I tried to put more detail in it. If I ever don't put enough detail into a chapter please tell me and I'll go back to revise it.**

wabibito**: I will definitely try to make my chapters longer. Just for you, I promise, or at least I'll try to keep that promise. No guarantees. Thanks for the suggestion and the review.**

Ridgeland Hater**: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the fluff.**

Acidic-Lover**: Thank you very much for the review and the suggestion, and I hope your boyfriend got you something nice for Christmas. My boyfriend ended up getting me a whole bunch of squirrel stuff. (I love squirrels)**

Uh.Yeah**: Thanks for liking my version of Rob and my locket idea. And thank you very much for the suggestion.**

Lain in the Wired**: Thank you so much for the suggestion and I hope you could wait long enough for this chapter.**

sSilver sStarz**: Thank you so much for loving my story. Not many people say they love it, I'm so happy that someone does. Also, thank you for the suggestion and the reason I couldn't think of anything was because I didn't have any ideas either.**

nikki**: I'm so happy that you love my story. Thank you so much. Thanks for the suggestion, too.**

madmaddy**: I agree with you, there is nothing wrong with fluff. I love fluff myself. I had no idea what to get Rob either, but I'm glad you think the chapter was sweet.**

PrudencePiperHalliwell**: I totally want Rob and Jess to be like that too. I'm so happy, this is the third review for this chapter where someone has said that they loved my story. Thank you so much. Do you like _Charmed_? I personally love the show. I watch it like every night.**

Ahhhh**: I updated! That was actually one of the shortest reviews I have ever gotten. shrugs Still, thanks for the review.**

Anywien**: That's ok with not being able to help me; I wasn't expecting everyone to. I'm hoping that form your review that you like Rob being all mushy and romantic. Thanks so much.**

Living2love**: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you get around to writing a fic sometime soon. I would love to read it. Also, thanks for the idea.**

Sexy beast**: Ha! That's funny. I would use it, but this is a reprint of my original, and when I did my original I did use that. But it didn't work well when I got to my sequel, so I redid it. Sorry for the disappointment if any.**

murfdurf22**: Thanks for the review. I'm assuming because you used caps that you are emphasizing your point. So I thank you for loving my story.**

Noubliz**: I am definitely carrying on the story. And I love fluff too. I like making people smile, so I'll try to keep it going. I really didn't like how I portrayed the mystery caller, so I'm glad someone did.**

alyssa**: I totally love fluff too. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you think it's awesome. And you know I got your review three times. It was weird. Oh well, whatcha gonna do?**

Beevie**: Thanks for the review. I definitely have a lot of pressure with all the reviews I get, but I love it. Thank you so much for liking my locket idea. And I promise my chapters will come faster.**

**(Chapter 1)**

nikki**: I'm glad you love it. Also, one of the shortest reviews I have gotten, but I still appreciate it. Thank you.**

**Chapter 4**

I walked over to my duffel bag that had all my stuff in it and got out a neatly wrapped package and I gave it to him.

Rob pulled me over to him and he sat on his bed with me on his lap. I actually like being in this position, not only because I was sitting on _Rob's_ lap, but also because he had his arms around me. This was totally a Kodak moment.

Anyway, he opened his present and saw the watch I gave him. It was sort of like the watch that he gave me, but it was still a little different. He seemed to like it considering he put the watch down on his bedside table and started kissing me was an indicator.

I was on his lap when we started making out, but before I knew it I was underneath him and his hand was up my shirt. We only stopped when we heard Mrs. Wilkins coming up the stairs. We really didn't want her to hear anything that might have been going on and come in to see her son on top of me with a bulge in his pants.

Rob went to go take another shower. He didn't tell me, but I think that it was a cold shower that he went to go take if you catch my drift. I just crawled under his nice comfortable sleep without thinking about it. Much. But I do think that I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow. Well, I think it would considering it was three in the morning according to Rob's new watch.

When I woke up the next morning I didn't know where I was. I had a pair of arms around me and I was in a bed that didn't feel like my own. Then all of a sudden everything came back to me including that call last night and the few make out sessions I had with Rob.

"Morning baby." Hmmm. Baby, I liked that.

"Hey Merry Christmas." I noticed that he looked awake, or at least more awake then someone who had just woken up would look.

He gave me a little kiss and said, "You too."

We ended up staying in his bed for about a half an hour before we actually got up. And no we did not spend that half an hour having a make out session. We only did that because I had to go home for our annual Christmas party. This year my parents invited Rob and Mrs. Wilkins, but Mrs. Wilkins said she couldn't go because she was spending the day with Just-Call-Me-Gary. Rob really didn't want to stay with them.

I took my duffel bag into the bathroom to get changed so Rob could change in his own room. When I saw myself in the mirror I was literally scared of myself. I thought that taking a shower couldn't hurt. It took me a minute to figure out how the faucets worked, but Mrs. Wilkins had all these really nice smelling soaps.

After my shower I went into Rob's room to put my bag down. He was nowhere to be found so I just assumed he had gone downstairs. I smelt the delicious breakfast smells radiating from the kitchen. That's when I realized that I might have been hungry, especially when my stomach growled.

In the kitchen there was a whole feast on the table. Rob seemed to have already eaten considering his plate was empty and most of the food was gone. I sat down next to Rob who was across from his mother. Mrs. Wilkins was still eating and seemed to be having a conversation with Rob before I came in.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt anything?"

Rob put his arm around my waist and after a silent look at his mom that seemed to have unspoken words in it said, "No, there's nothing. Are you hungry?" He gestured towards what was left of the food on the table.

In answer to his question my stomach growled and he laughed and kissed my cheek before leaning back into his seat more.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Wilkins." I knew that something was up, I just couldn't figure out what it was. I thought that it would be better if I was at least polite, but I couldn't help but be slightly annoyed.

"Merry Christmas Jess. So, I heard that you had a caller last night?" I think I know what they were talking about know. Damn.

"Um, yeah. It's nothing to worry about."

Rob cast me one of those yeah-right-like-I-should-believe-that looks.

Mrs. Wilkins sighed and said, "Jessica, there is a reason why we are asking you this and that is because we care about you. We don't want to see you get hurt."

I put some of her delicious eggs in my mouth and after I had chewed enough I said, "Okay, this guy called and said pretty much that he would kill me for what happened with Mark Leskowski."

Mrs. Wilkins dropped her fork and the room got quiet. Seriously, you could hear a pin drop; that's how quiet it was in there.

Rob broke the silence by saying, "Do you know who the guy was?"

I fiddled with my fingers under the table and said, "No, I tried to star69 him, but the number was blocked."

Mrs. Wilkins blinked a few times before she said, "Jess, just promise me you won't do anything to get hurt. Alright?"

I nodded. But Rob didn't believe, "I want you to stay with someone all the time. You can't go anywhere by yourself and you have to stay in your house. And make sure you call Krantz and tell him to put people outside your house."

"Rob, calm down, I'll be fine." At the time I was trying to convince him, but I think I should have been trying to convince myself as well.

**Long enough?? I wanted to put more, but this seemed like a good time to stop. Also, I really wanted you guys to not have to wait that long for this chapter. Review! Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **flonshoe** for being the first reviewer the second time in a row. Thanks so much. Okay, now when I was going over chapter 4, I saw a few errors. I forgot two reviews. I almost cried. I'm sooooo sorry. For the two reviews I missed I will put them right here:**

moovalous3**: Thank you for reviewing. I'm sorry about forgetting yours, but I forgot to print that one out. My computer had been down for a little while. I wrote your name down, I just forgot to put in a review.**

Wildsong**: Thanks so much for the review. I forgot yours because I forgot it on my desk side table when I was writing. I swear that will never happen again.**

**I got my first flame. It was for my other story, but it was still a flame. Wouldn't you think that if someone didn't want to read a story, they wouldn't? Strange. Anyways, on to the reviews:**

**Reviewers:**

**(Chapter 4)**

flonshoe**: Thank you so much. You are totally awesome. I mean, you say you love my story and that it's amazing. I am so glad it didn't disappoint you. And the ending, I didn't exactly feel like going on, so I ended it with a sort of cliffhanger.**

PrudencePiperHalliwell: **Happy Birthday Nikki! Thanks for reviewing and be the first person that's read my stories to IM me. You're actually the first person who has ever made contact with me without a review. Thanks so much.**

wabibito**: Thanks for reviewing. I listen to all my reviewers and I chose the watch idea because that's what I got most reviews for. And we definitely don't want you to go through withdrawal.**

Anywien**: I know it took me a long time to update. I am so sorry. I'm glad the wait was worth it. And I assure you this one will be too.**

sparklinqt87**: Thanks so much for the review. I know Rob and Jess are sweet together, I'm actually thinking about writing another story where they're not so sweet together. No hints as of yet, I'm still not sure I'm going to write it.**

nikki007**: No, they didn't 'do it.' You might know that this is a rewrite of my original story, and I did have them 'do it' but it didn't work out so well when I went to go do my sequel. I thought I made it clear enough that they didn't, but oh well.**

kittykatangel518**: THE NEXT ONE LONGER! I can try, but as I'm sure I've said before, I'm not the greatest writer. I really wouldn't want to be treated like a child by my boyfriend and his mom either. Wait, I already am treated like a child by my boyfriend. Oh well, thanks for the review.**

Living2Love**: One of your favorite chapters? Which is your favorite, I wonder? I didn't think this chapter had anything to get teary eyed over, but I guess it was a little cute. I will definitely keep updating. And there is definitely going to be drama coming in about I would say 2 to 3 chapters. Hint Hint.**

Uh.yeah**: Some of the Jess/Rob fluff that I do I don't really know if it's any good. But I read A LOT of fanfics, so I eventually put everything that I like from different stories with my own ideas and make it fluff. Rob is definitely protective, but I'll give you a hint about upcoming chapters: Rob isn't the only one who is protective. I know vague, but it will soon all become clear.**

moovalous3**: Yes, Rob and his mom care about Jess and Rob is overly protective over her. I'm a rockin' writer? I've never heard that one before. Thank you.**

Sunchaser**: A new reviewer. Awesome. Thanks for the review. And suspense is one of my specialties, so be expecting more of it.**

**(Chapter 1)**

madmaddy**: I actually wondered to myself about what Jess would get Rob. I wanted it to be intimate but also something a guy would like. It is so hard trying to think of things like that.**

**-Chapter 5-**

By the time we got to my house it was getting close to one. Let's just say my mom wasn't too happy about that. The party was starting at two and she didn't like that fact that we got to the house really late by her standards. Personally, I think that she was just overreacting. But what do I know?

When Rob pulled into the driveway, we saw my brother Doug walking down the sidewalk into the house. His ears and nose were pink so he was obviously outside for a while.

I pulled off my helmet when we came to a stop and said, "Hey Doug, why are you outside?" There was no reason for him to go outside when it hadn't snowed and he wasn't seeing Tasha I knew by the expression on his face.

He hesitated for a few seconds before he said, "I just went out for a little while."

I raised one of my eyebrows suspiciously as I said, "is there something I should know about?"

"No, of course not." But, he said it a little too fast for my liking.

I took a step toward him, but I didn't even get that far before Rob put his arm around my waist and dragged me back toward him. I forgot that he was even behind me. But damn, I really want to have a go at Doug right now.

Rob leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Mastriani, just leave him alone for now. It's Christmas for God's sake, deal with this later."

I gave a stiffened nod that he more or less felt as I watched Doug turn around and walk into the house.

Once he closed the door we started walking towards it. Rob was making it awkward for me to walk considering he was pretty much making me walk on his feet. I looked around my shoulder at him and saw that his cheeks and ears were flushed with cold. I didn't know how I looked, but I guess it was probably worse than his.

I stopped him for a second and turned around in his arms so I was facing him. I rubbed my hands on his chest before I settled them behind his neck. And it was hard to reach that far up due to my short stature.

"Baby, is there a reason that you're keeping us in the freezing cold when we could step twenty feet into the warm house?" He had a half amused half disgusted look on his face as he said this.

I mocked hurt as I said, "I just want to ask you something."

He pulled me tighter to himself and gave me a light kiss. "Now, what is it you wanted to ask me?"

I put my chin on his chest and looked up at him and hesitated for a minute before I said, "Um, you know how you've already graduated?"

He looked at me like I was stupid, but he didn't do anything else so I could continue.

"So I was wondering if…youwantedtogotothepromwithme?"

He started laughing and I got extremely mad at him and turned away.

He still had the traces of laughter in his voice as he said, "Jess, baby, don't be like that." I was ashamed of myself to feel my insides start to melt. Love it makes people do the craziest things. He tried to turn me around to face him, but I pulled away and started walking closer to the door. "I'm sorry I laughed. But, I didn't understand the last part of your question at all."

I felt a little embarrassed after that. I mean, I told myself that I wasn't going to make a fool out of myself in front of him. But yet, it seems I did again. I took a deep breath and the forced myself to turn around and look him in the eye. His lips were still curled up a little, but I couldn't help but walk straight back into his arms. I leaned up to look at him and said, "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the prom with me. I know it's a little early, but you've already graduated so…"

I had turned my head away from him sometime during my little speech, but he forced me to look at him again when he put a gloved hand under my chin and pulled it upwards so his lips could catch mine.

We were kissing for a few minutes before it got way to cold and we had to go inside or we would both get colds. I stopped him right at the door and said, "So, is it a yes or a no?"

He gave a slight chuckle and gave me a peck on the lips before he opened the door and said, "You figure it out."

And with that, we both stepped inside, sadly to say: chivalry is dead even if it is with your extremely hot boyfriend.

A.N.: Okay, I was going to put more, but I thought I procrastinated long enough for all of us. I'm sorry there's like nothing really happening yet. The thing with Doug had to take a whole chapter.

I would like to thank of all my awesome reviewers again for being so awesome. If I could give you all Oscars or Emmys I would.

**This is a new thing I'm doing: If you want to know how I'm doing writing the next chapter, sort of like when I think it will be posted and how I'm coming along with ideas, then leave your email address in a review and I will email all those people who want me too. If you don't want to leave your email address in a review, then email me at: or IM me at **_mch419_** It's just an idea, if you don't like it, then you don't have to do it. I promise I won't stalk anybody or anything; I'm not like that.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the support and please keep it coming.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to Nikki or a.k.a **PrudencePiperHalliwell** for being the first reviewer for chapter 5. Thanks so much. I don't have anything to say right now, so on to the reviews:**

**(Chapter 5)**

PrudencePiperHalliwell**: You were the first reviewer, so I dedicated the chapter to you. Thanks so much for the review.**

wabibito**: Thanks for the review even though it _was_ only two words. laughs maniacally**

Murfdurf22**: Thank you so much for the review and I'm so sorry, but I lost your email address, so do you think you could give it to me again?**

sparklinqt87**: You still like this story? Sorry, that amused me. Thanks for the review. So your name's Holly, mine's Catty. Nice to meet you.**

nikki007**: You are very welcome and I am sorry if I didn't make it clear enough. Thanks so much for the review.**

Uh.yeah**: Not many people call me dude, that's usually what I do. Hehehe. I hate it when my family interrupts me when I'm reading my fanfics. Damn parents. But, thanks for saying my story was awesome. The hints. Yes, they will eventually be made clear, but I will let you ponder them for a while. Now, I wouldn't want you to die from curiosity now would I?**

ILOVETHIS**: Thank you so much. It would be nice to now a name though. But thanks for the review and I'm very glad you love it.**

flonshoe**: I didn't think that anybody had read that part of my A.N. Thanks for commenting on it. It was funny. I'm sorry it was short, but I wanted to put the party in this chapter. No, Rob and Doug are not scheming. That's a laugh. You really made my day with your review. It was so funny. And you love me? Thank you so much.**

Nicole**: You are really funny. That review was so choppy. It made me smile. Thank you.**

Anywien**: I know, I'm sorry it was short. So sorry. I beg for forgiveness. Bows down and kisses Anywien's feet Thanks for the review.**

moovalous3**: Um, it was Christmas Day. I doubt that there are any stores open on Christmas Day. Yes, she did ask him to the prom, but she just seemed so stupid during the whole thing. HeHeHe. I'm evil.**

Sunchaser**: Thanks so much for liking Rob's line. And yes, Doug is another mystery onto itself.**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

The moment we stepped into the house, I could smell the wonderful odors coming from the kitchen. Mike was just walking down the stairs with Claire attached to his hip as we came in. Doug was nowhere to be seen. I suppose he had already gone into hiding already, but I really don't care. The little twit.

I needed to get changed into my skirt. Well, what would you expect? There was no way I was going on a motorcycle in the freezing cold at the end of December in a skirt. First of all, I would freeze, and second of all, after an accident on a motorcycle, I will never wear anything but jeans on the back of a bike.

On our way upstairs my mother caught us, "Jess, where are you two going?"

"Upstairs, I need to get changed." I turned to her and looked at her impatiently.

Mom gave me a look sort of like she was saying that I was insane thinking I could have a buy in my room alone with me. Well, it's not like Rob hadn't been in my room before. "Jess, why don't you go get changed and Rob can help me set the table for the guests."

I turned to Rob, but his look was expressionless. I sighed and tilted my head at him saying that he should probably go with her instead of up to my room. It is totally not fair that Mom trusts Claire in Mike's room and Tasha in Doug's room, but yet, she doesn't trust Rob in my room. I mean, I could see where it's different with them being guys and me being younger, but it's still not fair.

He sighed too. I think that he wanted to go up into my room almost just as much as I did. He was a few steps lower than me on the stairs, so we were about even in height. We didn't want my mom to overhear a conversation between us, so he just gave me a peck on the lips and said, "I'll see you when you get down. Okay, baby?"

I nodded before heading up to my room while Rob headed in the other direction with my mom. I was a little disappointed to know that my mom didn't trust me, but there's really nothing that I can do about it.

I got changed with careful precision in tribute to Rob seeing me when I went downstairs. My mom had made me a nice dress, but I politefully declined wearing it. Don't get me wrong; it was beautiful. It was reddish brown color and was made of velvet and had a scooped neck that went down pretty low if you know what I mean. But I had my own outfit. I decided to be more celebratory; I mean it was Christmas. I had a green v-necked shirt that also can off my shoulders and a red mini skirt that I was sure Rob would just die when he say me in it. I also put on the locket that Rob gave me. It went perfectly with my outfit.

I sighed. This was it. I couldn't keep procrastinating. I had to go downstairs sooner or later. So I made my grand entrance into the kitchen where everyone was sitting down talking and laughing. The party itself wasn't starting for another hour and a half, so only the family was there. Well, everybody except Douglas who was still holed up in his room.

The phone rang and Doug answered it. I guess he wasn't in his room after all. **(A.N.: This is IMPORTANT)**

When I got into the kitchen, everybody looked up. Rob's jaw went slack as he stared at me. I walked into his arms and gave him a little kiss. I really only did that because my mom doesn't really like Rob much, so why not just make her mad?

Rob was still staring at me pathetically. I was so happy that I impressed him that much.

I had noticed that they had all stopped talking when I entered the room, so I asked, "What were you guys talking about?"

Mike looked down when I looked at him, so I guessed that it had something to do with me. He mumbled something but I couldn't catch it with the noise that the stove was giving off.

I looked at them each with my own little death glare that I hoped matched Great Aunt Rose's. My eyes finally caught Rob's and he sighed and answered, "You."

I got even more suspicious, "What about me?"

Before anyone could answer me, Mike stood up from where he was sitting and said, "I have to go see how Claire's doing." I knew Claire was in the house, I just didn't know where. And I don't think that Mike likes Rob all that much either.

My mom answered this time, "Rob tells us that you got a call in which someone threatened your life." She said this so carefully yet so fluently that it made me think that she had been practicing it.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever. Rob come on, we can go up to my room until everyone comes." I had pretty much been sitting in his lap, so I got up and pulled him up. I looked back at my mom and it looked like she was about to say something but my dad silenced her with a look.

As we were heading upstairs, I saw that Doug had his light on. I gave a questioning look at Rob who sighed and said, "Baby, give him some time alright?"

"But-"

He kissed me. I'm pretty sure it was just to shut me up, but you never know. "Baby, listen to me: I know that there's something wrong with him, but you can't keep worrying about it okay?" He was still breathing heavily, but he said this in a steady pace.

He took a step away from me and turned his back as he walked closer to the door of my room. I took a look at Doug's door before I took a step towards Rob. But then I stopped walking and in a rush walked straight into Doug's room.

**(A.N.: I was thinking about stopping it here, but I'll give you a little more.)**

"Jess, get out of my room."

"No, I want to know what's going on with you. You never act like this. At least, not to me." He was reading a magazine while sitting on his bed.

He mumbled, "I have nothing to say to you."

I went up to him, ripped the comic book out of his hands and said, "Yes, you do. What are you hiding from me? You never used to lie to me before. What is happening to you?"

He reached down to get his comic book on the ground. "I'm hiding nothing from you. Why don't you leave me alone, or better yet, stay out of my room."

"You listen to me you little ass," I said even though he is twenty, "If you don't tell me what's going on with you now it will not be that nice for you, even on Christmas."

"Jess, I told you nothing is going on and you can't threaten me," he said. Although, he wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"You're lying. Don't even bother to deny it. I know you and I know that you're lying."

"Jess, get out of my _freaking_ room." He yelled at me.

Only, he didn't say _freaking_ if you catch my drift.

Some tears leaked out of my eyelids even though I had been trying to keep them from coming out. I actually listened to him this time and got up and walked out.

I stepped into my room where Rob was waiting for me and when he saw the tears he pulled me in his arms. Almost instantly I stopped crying. He just had that effect on me I guess.

All of a sudden we heard my best friend Ruth Abramowitz yell up the stairs, "Jess, where are you?"

**

* * *

A.N.: Okay, so it's longer than most of my other chapters if not all. I'm too lazy to check. But anyway, how did you like it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: Okay, this chapter is dedicated, once again, to Nikki a.k.a **PrudencePiperHalliwell **for being the first reviewer to my last chapter and for being my only reviewer to review to every chapter. Anyway, I love all your reviews. And I heard that the fifth 1-800 book might not be out until 2008. I think I need to go have a good long cry. Your know, I looked on the little 'my stats' section of my thingy and there are so many people who have me under their favorites or author alerts, but they never review. That makes me sad. I really want to know what you guys think. Oh well. Let's just go onto the reviews:**

**Chapter 6**

PrudencePiperHalliwell**: Thanks so much for reviewing.**

flonshoe**: Thanks so much for the applause. I appreciate it. And the best? Wow, I've never heard that one before. I love making people laugh, so I'm glad that I make you laugh. That's what I'm here for. And with Rob calling Jess baby, that's just something that I related to myself. Some people might hate it if they were called baby, but I don't and I'm not like all girls.**

wabibito**: I know what you mean. If I'm not in the mood to review or even in a really bad mood, my reviews get bad. It's okay, I don't mind. Much. Hehehe. Anyway, thanks for the review.**

Uh. Yeah**: I would like to know what you idea is. I'm not revealing anything until the next chapter. I want to know what you think is up with Doug; just to see if that's what's going to really happen. But, yes you will have to wait, patiently, I hope.**

madmaddy**: Thanks so much for loving my story. And you'll find out more about Doug in the next chapter.**

kittykatangel518**: (sarcastic) Thanks, you'll only review when you're bored. (end sarcasticness) As I said before, everything with Doug will be found out in the next chapter. And yes, Ruth does seem to interrupt and ruin everything. She'll do it more in this chapter, too.**

nikki007**: Yes, Rob is yummy. Sometimes I just want to eat him all up if you know what I mean. And Doug… Look up at my other responses about Doug.**

sparklinqt87**: Yes, I was glad the last chapter was longer too. Thanks so much for reviewing.**

moovalous3**: Thanks so much, and as I said before, look up at my other responses to find out about Doug. I hate repeating myself a million times. It gets boring after a while. No offense to not answering you personally.**

Anywien**: Thanks so much for forgiving me. I bow down to your graciousness. Yes, sometimes longer is better. Thanks for the review.**

Tessadragon**: As I said before, I just found out that _if_ the next book comes out, it would be in 2008 or later. Thanks for liking my story and for the review. I love new reviewers.**

**Chapter 1**

PrudencePiperHalliwell**: Thanks for the review. I appreciate it and I love you.**

Me'shell**: Was that a flamer to my story? It totally confused me. Did you hate the 1-800 books or my story? That was a totally confusing review.**

**Chapter 2**

PrudencePiperHalliwell**: Thanks so much for the review. You are awesome.**

**Chapter 3**

Charmaine**: Um…did you read the rest of the story? Rob's present was already figured out. And this story will probably be about 15 chapters before it's done and there _is_ a sequel.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7 **

I groaned loudly thinking of the inconvenience of having Ruth as a best friend. I looked at Rob and could tell he was thinking the same thing. I was too comfortable on Rob's lap to even think about getting off, so I just waited for her to find us.

A few seconds later, Ruth came barging straight into my room. "Jess…" She broke off thought as she saw me sitting on Rob's lap.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Were you crying?" She was staring at me sort of like trying to see into my mind and then did a quick look over before she looked into my eyes.

I closed my eyes and put my head in Rob's chest. I was feeling comfortable listening to his heart beating and his rhythmic breathing. I heard his chest rumble as he said to Ruth, "She's just having a bad day."

"Oh, come on. That's a stupid excuse." I heard the scowl in her voice and the sound of disdain she gave. "Anyway, I got this in the mail yesterday." She threw a letter on my bed.

I turned my head to look at it. All I did was stare at it. Rob pulled one of his arms from around my waist and leaned over a little to take it off my sheets. My hands were clutching Rob's shirt, so I had to unclench them when he put the letter in front of me. I sort of turned around in his lap as I opened it.

It was from Rosemary. She was the person from 1-800-WHERE-R-YOU. She sent me pictures of children who went missing and wanted to be found. She always made sure for me that the children wanted to be found before she sent me their picture.

"You weren't here yesterday by the time the mail came, so I thought you wouldn't mind if I gave it to you today." Ruth explained to me as I looked at the picture of a cute little boy smiling at the camera. I nodded but it was sort of difficult to do considering Rob had his chin leaning on my shoulder so he could read the letter over my shoulder.

_Dear Jess,_

_I hope you're having a good holiday season. The picture enclosed is of Adam Cline. He was six years old when he disappeared from his home in part of the Bronx in New York. His parents have given up hope of ever seeing him again. The police have no leads and you're their only hope. Thank you so much for doing this Jess; it is a relief for all of us._

_Yours truly,_

_Rosemary_

Once I had finished reading the letter I said, "Thanks for bringing it over Ruth. What are you doing here this early? The dinner is starting at two; I thought you would have been here closer to then." I looked at my watch vaguely and saw that it was only quarter after one. Ruth and her family was Jewish, but they were still coming to our Christmas dinner. I think that only reason they were doing that was because they liked our parents food too much to decline the invitation.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Well, I'm sorry to not want to spend all that much time with Skip." Ruth and her twin brother, Skip, never really get along. I don't think that Ruth likes the fact that Skip has a known crush on me. Rob doesn't really know all about that, but I think that he wouldn't like it either.

Ruth walked closer to the door and said, "Oh, and I wanted to tell you that I talked to Karen Sue yesterday at the mall." She had a poisonous sound in her voice as she said this. "I think I might have a few ideas that might help you out. I'll talk to you about them later."

"What do you mean you have some ideas?" Rob asked this. He had tightened his hold on me a little and was looking at Ruth with an angry look in his eyes.

"Oh, Jess didn't tell you? The court date is in two weeks. You know, the one where Karen Sue is suing Jess for bruising her nose."

"You didn't tell me it was in two weeks." He looked at me with an incredulous look.

"Sorry, I forgot." I sighed and said, "I'll deal with that after the holidays are all over."

"Fine." And at that Ruth walked out of my room and started walking downstairs.

We stayed up in my room for another half an hour before my mom called us down. Don't get any ideas. All we did was kiss a little.

When we sat down at dinner we all made some polite talk. It was loud in the dining room due to the sixteen people sitting there. If you want to know why there were sixteen people you have to think about me, and Rob. My parents, then there was Doug and his girlfriend, Tasha Tompkins and her family. Then there was Mike and his girlfriend, Claire Lippman and her parents. Then, of course, the Abromowitz. All together it totals sixteen. Even if I was mad at Doug I did have to feel a little bad for him. He didn't like being around all that many people.

I heard my dad ask Rob, "How was the wedding yesterday?"

He took a look at me and I saw the desire in his gaze as he said, "It was really nice."

"That's good."

The phone rang and my mom was half way out of her seat before I said, "Mom, don't bother. I'll get it. Just sit and be a good little hostess."

Everyone laughed at that as I walked out of the room to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Jess, it's Cyrus…"

**

* * *

A.N.: So, I left it as a cliffhanger. I know, I hate cliffhangers myself, but I couldn't resist. So, how was it? I've been very good at updating lately. All of my stories have been updated within the last week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **flonshoe** for being the first reviewer to my last chapter. I wasn't going to update until I got 100 reviews, so I didn't. I would also like give a special thanks to**KatieKat19 **for being my 100th reviewer. I would also like to say that nobody has reviewed to every chapter for this story. Which just happens to make me sad. Thanks. Now, on to the replies:**

**(Chapter 7)**

flonshoe**: You truly are the first person to say my story was the best story out of all the 1-800 fics. Thanks for saying it. I know, calling people baby does seem a little like what dumb jocks would do, but whatever. Ditto about Ruth. Now, I wouldn't want to kill one of my favorite reviewers now would I? Haha, my name's Catty, therefore my name on fanfic is CattyCat. Get it? Haha. And you should know that your reviews always make me laugh. You are so funny.**

HiThereI'mKrazi**: Another new reviewer. YAY! Thanks so much for the positive review.**

Anywien**: Yes, yes you do. Haha. Thanks for the review.**

nikki007**: Everything with Doug will be explained either in this chapter or the next, I haven't decided yet. Thanks so much for the review.**

Phelpsepoe**: Thank you so much for your review.**

nick**: Another new reviewer. YAY again! I'm talented? Thanks so much. Yes, it is hard to finish someone else's books. I hate it when people say that I'm not portraying the characters right. But yeah, I love Rob too. He's awesome.**

moovalous3**: Everything will be explained in this chapter, although Doug may or may not depending on how I feel at the end of the chapter. And it is not good. I'm writing this before I know if I'm updating soon or not, so I'll tell you that I only updated when I got one hundred reviews. I don't know how long that's going to take considering I have 97 right now as I'm writing this.**

sparklinqt87**: What's that sound that turkeys do? Oh yeah, gobble, gobble. I'm a turkey. Haha. Thanks for the review.**

Uh.yeah **Oh come on! I want to know what your idea is. This story is going to be about 15 chapters so I'm sure I could convince you at some point. Hmmm. I'll have to ponder this. Thank you so much for the review.**

KatieKat19**: I know that people hate cliffies, but I love them. And congrats on being lucky 100.**

**(Chapter 1)**

Phelpsepoe**: I love this series to. This story is actually the third time I'm doing it. The first two times fanfic deleted them though. So, I pushed this section and started this story over again. Although, this time I'm putting more details in it and everything.**

**(Chapter 2)**

Phelpsepoe**: Slow? What do you mean by slow? The whole story isn't in two chapters; this story is going to be about fifteen by the time I'm done. That actually confused and offended me at the same time. I mean, this story isn't in two chapters, which is why I'm on chapter 8. :(

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

"Listen, Jessica. I got your message about the threatening phone call and I have Special Agents Johnson and Smith stationed outside your house for your protection. You may _not_ go outside for any reason. I repeat, you are _not_ going outside for any reason whatsoever. I'm on my way to Indiana right now and I should be near your house by morning. I will call you at that time to tell you that I will be coming over to explain more of the situation."

"Right Dr. K. I don't mind the whole you coming over here thing, but I can't even go outside to say hello to Jill and Allan so I can feel like I'm secure enough. I mean, they are my special friends. And it is Christmas after all. I would think that they would want some food or something."

"_Special Agents Johnson and Smith_ will be outside and under no circumstance are you to step out of your house. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." I even did one of those salutes that I always see in the movies. But I could tell I was making him really annoyed.

"Promise me Jessica that you won't go outside."

I sighed. My game was officially over. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. "I Promise Dr. K."

"Good. I will call you later with the time I will be arriving." He hung up with that. He didn't even say goodbye the little twerp. But, I have bigger things to worry about than him not saying goodbye on the phone.

I went back out into the dining room where everyone had started desert and sat down in my seat. I guess I was too quiet because Rob leaned over and asked me, "What's wrong?"

But I didn't have a chance to answer because my mom had just noticed that I was back in my seat, "Jess, who was that on the phone?"

"Um…it was just a random telemarketer." I had to think of the lie pretty fast, so I think that anyone could see through it, but my mom and Mrs. Lippman and Mrs. Abramowitz started a discussion about telemarketers interrupting people's holiday. But I could see three people who saw through my little white lie. Those three people happened to be Rob, Ruth, and Doug.

Rob leaned towards me and whispered near my ear so that it tickled, "Who was it really?"

I just muttered, "Dr. Krantz. He told me that I have to stay inside and that Jill and Allan are outside to make sure that guy that threatened me doesn't off me while I'm sleeping."

He didn't like that, but when dinner was over we went up to my room and were having a serious make out session on my bed. Let's just say that we were getting pretty close to Third Base. But all of a sudden I stopped, which shocked Rob, and said, "I'm going to go to Mike's room while you go do an errand for me."

"And when did you decide that?"

"Just now." I batted my eyelashes at him and said, "But you love me right? You can't resist."

He just grumbled and started buttoning up his shirt.

I squealed and started bouncing my downstairs. He was still following me glumly. I don't know if it was because he wanted to continue what we were doing or if he just didn't want to do what I wanted him to.

I helped him put on his jacket and said, "Now, you are going to go and talk to Jill and Allan to find out what they know. I'll be in Mike's room so look there when you get back in."

I didn't even wait for him to start arguing like I knew he would do. I just bounced right back upstairs and knocked on Mike's closed door. You would think that I would give them their privacy, but I didn't.

I bounced in and sat down in Mike's computer chair so I could see them and said, "What's up you guys?"

Mike looked slightly annoyed. Evidently he was trying to get some tonight. "What are you doing here Jess?"

"Oh, Rob is running a little errand for me so I came here."

Claire looked a little surprised. She knew as well I knew that everything was closed on any major holiday here. "Where did he go? As far as I know there's nothing open today."

"He didn't go to a store." I said in a clipped tone.

Mike was already getting annoyed. Evidently, he was a little involved with Claire before I came in. "Why are you here Jess?" I was right. His teeth were so clenched he had a muscle sticking out of his neck.

I evaded the question by asking, "So, did you figure out what's wrong with Doug?"

Mike and Claire both looked shocked, "What do you mean?"

I locked at him like he was stupid. "You haven't noticed anything different with him at all?"

They both shook their heads and Claire asked, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I was just about to stand up and get into a huge argument, but we heard a knock at the door and Rob step through.

I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He had one of his eyebrows raised and had one of his famous half-amused, half-disgusted looks on his face.

We all shook are heads and I said, "So what did they say about it?"

He opened his mouth as if to answer, but Mike interrupted him, "Wait a damn minute, who are _they_ and what is _it_." He sounded annoyed. Too bad I inconvenienced them.

I rolled my eyes (I seem to do that a lot lately) and said, "The _they_ is the Feds and the _it_ is the person that's threatening my life. So what the hell did they say?"

That sparked some interest. "Those Special Agents didn't say much of anything. The only useful piece of info that they could give is that there's no leads as of yet."

Claire asked, "What do you mean?"

"Someone wants to kill me." I answered indignantly. I just wanted to find out what Jill and Allan said already.

"Oh, and they said that they're questioning Mark Leskowski about what he might know about that phone call."

That's about the time that Claire passed out. Seriously. If it wasn't such a serious time and conversation it would have been totally funny. I mean, she practically hit her head on the floor when she fell backwards. It's a good thing Mike noticed soon enough to catch her. I did feel bad though, I mean, the guy had practically killed her in the trunk of his car.

She ended up waking up soon enough. We talked about it a bit more before she woke up. By that time though, it was time for Rob to go home. I think that he wanted to check up on his mom before she went to sleep. It was getting close to ten.

I walked him to the door and we pretty much started making out on the wall in the foyer. Rob pulled away first and said, "I'll call you in the morning. Don't go or do anything till I get you. Understand?"

I grumbled, "Fine."

He gave me a soft kiss and said, "Baby, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know."

"Don't do anything rash, please, for me?" He was begging me. You know, it hurt. He really didn't trust me at all.

"I won't, I promise." I didn't like it, but what could I do?

He left and I went back upstairs to look at the picture of Adam Cline. It's too bad I hadn't thought about Doug before I went to sleep. If I had none of what happens next would have ever happened.

* * *

**A.N.: I know, I didn't update for a while. I do want reviews though. And I put a new category on the books. It's for _China Garden_, you know, the book. Awesome book. I started a story for it. It's not that great, but whatever. That would be category number two that I started though.**

**I'm thinking about getting a beta reader for this story as well as Someday. My grammar is pretty good; it's just that I really need someone who is good at catchy phrases. I'm not good at those. If you want just email me and because fanfiction won't let me put my email address on here, just go up to my name and click on it. Then click on the little email button and it will tell you my email. Some of you already know it. If you do email me can you put a link to a story that you've already written? Only so I can if you would be the kind of person for the job.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **kittykatangel518** for being the first reviewer to my last chapter. And this chapter is Doug filled. I know that I've been holding off with Doug, but this will pretty much be it and the next chapter there will be more also. I'm sorry, but I didn't want to put it all in this chapter.**

kittykatangel518**: Thanks so much for the review and as I said, this whole chapter is about Doug.**

KatieKat19**: You are right about the cliffies. They always make the readers come back. Haha. Thanks for the review.**

Anywien**: That review was so funny. Thank you so much. And by the way, I love McFlurrys' as well. I love the Oreo ones.**

Murfdurf22**: I updated as soon as possible, aren't you proud of me?**

James Lee**: Thanks so much for the review. I love getting new reviewers.**

flonshoe**: Cassandra? How can Catty come from Cassandra? It comes from Catherine. Get it? Being the first reviewer really is dumb luck; it's just whoever reads and reviews first. And the China Garden is an awesome book; you really should read it. That review was funny though. I can't believe that you thought my name was funny and that it came from _Cassandra_. No offense to anyone that might be names Cassandra. I have a friend named Cassandra, but it was just the point.**

nikki007: **I love fluff too. I don't see it too much on some stories though. Thanks so much for the review though.**

moovalous3**: Thanks so much for loving my stories. And I promise that Doug is in this chapter and the next I think. I hope you like it.**

Nick**: Thank you for the review. I appreciate it.**

sparklinqt**: Thank you so much for the review and I updated as soon as I could.**

gaia**: I updated as soon as I could.**

takingbackfriday**: I love the name. It's awesome. And thanks for the review.**

Uh.yeah**: Thanks so much for the review. And I love Rob being like that also. And if you want to be my beta then I could email my chapter to you before I update and you could add your own ideas. I would still like you to review though.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

I woke up the next morning knowing right away that Adam Cline was in Georgia. I decided that I would call Rosemary later with the details. She didn't need to know right now.

I was lured downstairs by the smells of my father making breakfast. The pancakes and waffles that were cooking on the stove smelled wonderful. I started eating the heavenly morsels when my mother came out of the living room with a wrapped gift in her hand. "Jess, you weren't here yesterday to open your present."

It took me a minute before I could speak, but when I could I said, "Okay."

I unwrapped it to reveal a new cell phone. I wanted to get a cell phone, but Ruth was the one who was obsessing about getting one. "Thanks you guys."

The first thing I did with my new phone was call Jill and ask her about getting an untraceable number thing. She guided me through the process of doing it and then I called Rosemary knowing that the number couldn't be traced. This could actually end up being a good thing. Jill said that she would give my number to everyone that needed it as well.

I was about to call Rob, but my mom called me downstairs. When I got down there she asked me, "Jess, have you seen Doug this morning?"

"Um…no. Did he go to work already?"

My dad piped in, "I asked him yesterday and he didn't have to work today."

"I'll go check his room." I bounced right up the stairs again. I swear, going up and down stairs should be a sport with how many times I end up having to do it.

I went straight into Doug's room. I didn't bother knocking, with the way he treated me yesterday, he didn't deserve the respect.

I took one look at him and screamed because there on the floor was Doug covered in blood. I vaguely heard my dad come up and my mom call an ambulance. Mike almost broke his door when he bounded out of it.

Everyone else left for the hospital. They told me to stay because of Dr. Krantz and Rob coming over in a short while.

I was waiting for Rob on the porch swing. He freaked out when he saw me outside. "Mastriani, what are you doing outside? Weren't you told to _stay_ inside? What's wrong with you?"

I looked up with him with a sad expression and said, "Doug had an episode. Everyone is at the hospital." Before then I was sad about what had happened but at that moment I felt angry and guilty, "I should have known. I should have been able to stop him."

"Mastriani, baby, it's not your fault, it's not anybody's fault, you couldn't have known and you couldn't have stopped him," said Rob trying I guess to comfort me, even though it wasn't really working. He saw when he tried to kiss me and I avoided him to into my thoughts. "Okay, I can see I'm not helping, but maybe Krantz can. Why don't you call him and see what he says," said Rob.

I did what he suggested and Krantz ended up coming about ten minutes later. Evidently he had been close by.

"Jessica, I'm sorry about your brother, but right now we need to get down to business. Now, Mark Leskowski was prosecuted for two counts of murder, two counts of attempted murder, three counts of abuse, and one count of destroying public property. Totaled, he has to spend the rest of his life in jail. So, if there is someone who is working with him, then they are contacting him through the prison. In which case we can find out through the prison records."

Rob asked him, "Do you have any leads as to who might actually want to hurt Jess?"

Krantz looked disappointed as he shook his head and sad, "Not as of yet."

I stood up and said, "Well, thanks for telling me, but there are other people I have to see and things I have to do."

Dr. Krantz looked nervous as he said, "Hold on, Jessica, we don't want them to come after your family so we all have decided to take you to a safe house until this gets better."

Rob stood up and shouted, "No. I am not leaving her while she's in danger."

Dr. Krantz looked a little scared as he said, "Okay then where do you suggest she go?"

"I think she should come with me to my house," said Rob starting to get a little to close to the FBI agent.

"Okay, Jessica, pack your bags and I will follow you over there," he said.

"No, it's my fault Doug had an episode and I need to go over there now. After I will go to Rob's with him," I said.

I ended up going with Rob to the county hospital while Dr. Krantz went to Rob's house with my stuff and to talk to Rob's mom to see if it was okay with her if I stayed over for a few days. When I got to the hospital, my family greeted me almost instantly. "Where and what is happening with Doug," I asked.

**

* * *

A.N.: Okay, so again I am updating two stories in one day. The end of this chapter might not be my best considering it is about midnight right now. I know there wasn't much about Doug, but the next chapter will have them talking and everything. This chapter isn't all that short, is it? I didn't want to continue with this, but I wasn't sure if it was too short. Oh, well. Entertain me and review, please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **PrudencePiperHalliwell** for being the first reviewer to my last chapter. And I am so happy right now, I mean, I have 120 reviews. You people are awesome. Thanks so much.**

**Reviewers:**

PrudencePiperHalliwell**: I hate it when my computer won't work. That really sucks. Thanks so much for the review.**

Uh.yeah**: Doug will be in this chapter again. Jess and Doug will have a 'talk.' Yes, Jess is a lucky girl, but I wonder how lucky? HintHint**

flonshoe**: No, I'm not blonde although I do act like a 'blonde' all the time. No offence to anyone who reads this that is blonde. No, you weren't first this time. Maybe some other time.**

nikki007**: Thanks for the review. You are one of my favorite reviewers. I love ya babe. Lol.**

Anywien**: Thanks for the review. And Oreo McFlurries are definitely the best.**

moovalous3**: I can be impatient too, especially if it's a story that I really like. And I know you're impatient about Doug, but all will be revealed.**

sparklinqt**: Thank you so much for the review. I appreciate it.**

James Lee**: Thanks for the review.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Mike said, "There was something that triggered this episode. He hasn't told us who yet, but he says that he wants to see you." Rob put his arm around my waist to steady me when he saw me swaying. It did shock me a little. What would have caused Doug to have an episode?

"Where is he?" I was acting confident, but I don't know if it was working out right.

"Room 427. It's right down the hall. Jess, he's kind of out of it right now, so please don't do anything to make him worse." My dad was saying with a look in his eyes. I took a closer look and saw that the look was desperate. He really thought that I would make Doug worse. Well, that's how much my father respects and knows me, I guess.

I didn't even bother to respond to that last remark. I just turned around to Rob and said, "Can you fill them in while I go talk to Doug?" I gave him a lingering kiss just as he was about to argue and said, "Thanks a bunch, see you later."

I turned and started walking when he started to argue, "Mastriani…" In response I just waved my hand at him behind my back.

I found room 427 without much trouble. I stayed outside the door for a minute just to collect myself before I knocked on his door. I consciously knocked, only because I wanted to give him some respect. But anyway, I entered the room at Doug's, "Come in."

There was something about his voice that wasn't right. I dismissed it and said, "Hey. I just wanted to see what was up. Mike said you wanted to talk to me. Oh, and to tell you that I'm leaving for a few days so no one gets hurt."

He nodded and said, "I did want to tell you something. Um, do you remember that call that I got a while ago?" **(A.N.: Ha, I told you that call would be important. Sorry, I'll shut up now) **He seemed uncomfortable.

It took me a minute to think back that far, but then I remembered that call that he answered a while ago. I nodded.

"Well, that person on the phone said some things…about you. I guess I kind of freaked."

Now that was a surprise. "What did the person say?"

He made a face and said, "He said something about hurting you and that you wouldn't live very much longer. He also said something about someone close to you would be hurt."

"Do you know who the person was?"

He shook his head slowly and said, "He never said his name."

There was a knock at the door so I stood up and said, "I'm coming." I turned back towards Doug when my hand was on the doorknob and said. "I'm going to be gone for a few days. I don't want you to get hurt. But as soon as it's safe I'll be back. I promise."

He looked at me with pained eyes and said, "Just be careful."

I gave him a small smile before I said, "I always am." He started laughing. At least he could still do that. I really hope my mom doesn't treat him like a piece of glass. He doesn't need that.

I walked out of the room to see everyone standing right outside the door. Rob had a pained expression on his face whereas my parents had incredulous looks on their faces. It was sort of funny in the my-parents-are-going-to-kill-me kind of way. I walked over to where Rob was standing and I put my arm around his waist, "So, what did you tell them?"

He didn't get a chance to answer because the moment he opened his mouth my mother shrieked, "Jessica Antonia Mastriani, you can't be serious about this. You can't go off with him because some _guy_ has been threatening you."

I tried to stay calm, "Mom, this is not up for discussion. I have to go. Remember the last time I didn't leave. Mastriani's got burned to the ground." I didn't mention the statement that Doug had told me, you know, the one where the guy threatened to hurt someone close to me. They didn't need to know that.

My dad decided to be reasonable and said, "Fine, but you _will_ call us at least once a day."

"Of course. We really have to go. I'll call you guys tomorrow." I gave them each a hug before I reached out and took Rob's hand and walked out the hospital doors.

"You know, that didn't go as bad as I thought it would." I said as we were getting closer to where Rob parked his bike.

He looked at me like I was crazy. I guess I was crazy. I don't know. But of course he just had to start laughing hysterically.

"What?" He was insane I swear it.

"You're middle name is Antonia."

"Rob, that is so not funny," I said to him. He kept on laughing. I punched him in the arm to tell him to knock it off. He didn't of course.

"Well, I guess we have nothing to do except go meet Krantz at your place," I said to him as we pulled on our helmets.

When we got to Rob's house Dr. Krantz was already inside talking to Mrs. Wilkins.

* * *

**A.N.: Okay, so Doug's little problem is all done. Now there's the only thing with the _guy_ wanting to kill Jess. Well, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update with Jess at Rob's house _alone together_. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **BigCats234** for being the first reviewer to my last chapter. I would also like to say that there will be a total of fourteen or fifteen chapters altogether before I start the sequel. I also would like to say that at the end of this story I will be thanking everyone who reviewed by how many chapters they reviewed to. So far, no one has reviewed to every one. A little disappointing, but I would still like to say thanks so everyone who reviewed.**

BigCats234**: I might be able to do that. You never know with me, I can be very mysterious when I want to be.**

nikki007**: Excited huh? I doubt you'll be _excited_ at the end of this chapter. HintHint.**

madmaddy**: I didn't think that chapter was all that funny, but if you say so. Thanks a lot for the compliment.**

moovalous3**: You'll have to wait to find out who wants to kill Jess and yes, Jess and Rob will be at his house for a little while alone. And yes, she is a lucky duck.**

James Lee**: Thanks so much for the review. I really appreciate it.**

flonshoe**: Yeah Fanfiction is weird. They don't let me put anything like asterisks and other such things. It sucks. Yes, alone time…**

Uh.yeah**: Really? That's awesome. Not many people would have guessed it right. Congrats.**

sparklinqt**: Yes, they are cute together. And they might just continue to be cute together, well, unless you read my other story.**

Anywien**: No I am not changing this story to R. Nothing like that will happen. What I said was a heads up to this chapter. I can be evil at times and give people heads ups like that. Although, you don't know how long they are alone together for. HintHint.**

sassystar678**: Thanks so much for the review. I appreciate it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

I spotted my duffel bag right next to the couch where Dr. Krantz was sitting. "Jessica-"

"Not right now." I grabbed my bag and brought it up to Rob's room. I was so involved in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Rob following me.

"Mastriani, what did your brother say to you?" I was sitting on his bed with my head in my hands and he was kneeling in front of me trying, but not succeeding, to pull my hands off.

I mumbled into my hands to the point where even if he was Superman he couldn't hear me. You know, because Superman had the super hearing. I guess Doug told me it at one point and it just stuck in my head.

I felt his weight push down on the bed next to me and then his arms go around me waist and me being pulled towards his body. His lips were right next to my ear. I could feel them. It was almost pleasurable enough to forget about Doug totally. "Baby, listen to me. Please. I can't help you if you don't let me know what happened."

His mouth was touching my ear as he moved his lips and I could feel his breath on it. It was so distracting to the point where I just turned in his arms and put my lips there instead.

The next thing I knew Rob had me underneath him and we were both breathing rather heavily. And he had pinned me down. I have to admit, even if I didn't like the situation, he was good at getting what he wanted. "Tell me."

I didn't have the chance though because Mrs. Wilkins knocked on the door. I guess her and Dr. Krantz got tired of waiting for us to come back downstairs. Rob said a reply that I really wasn't paying attention to considering he wasn't getting off me. Eventually he did get off and we fixed ourselves u to make sure they didn't know what we were doing although I think they knew anyway.

When we finally got downstairs we saw Mrs. Wilkins get off of the couch and say, "I have the afternoon shift, so I'll be home later to make dinner. You two be good and call me if you need anything." And with that she went out the front door and left us in the clutches of Dr. Krantz.

Dr. Krantz lectured us for a few minutes before finally standing up and saying, "I need to go do some other things. I will call you on your cell phone Jessica to see how you are doing later. And remember, no going anywhere without my permission first. That means even stepping out of the house." I just wanted him to leave. I mean, what sixteen-year-old girl wouldn't want to be at her boyfriend's house with him. Especially when we happened to be alone.

"Okay, so what do we do now? We seem to have the whole afternoon," I said looking at my watch. It was close to one.

Rob just about jumped on the couch while saying, "We can sit here and watch a movie or something." I sat down next to him and just listened to him talk about things to do.

I sighed and cuddled up next to him and said, "The something sparks my interest."

He laughed and kissed the top of my head and said, "Not right now. Maybe later. As you said, we have the whole afternoon."

We decided to watch a movie. Well, I did have underlying plans that would take place during that movie. Anyway, we started watching _Without A Paddle_ and we even made popcorn and everything. (**A.N.: My favorite movie. I am obsessed with Seth Green.)** When we got to the part where they fell into the waterfall after going through the rapids I turned and kissed him.

He didn't seem to mind. Actually, he seemed to enjoy it a lot considering I was in the same position as I was earlier today. Only this time, he didn't stop. My shirt was on the floor somewhere. I didn't really care at that time where Rob had thrown it. He was so good at this. He was kissing me all over and I was enjoying it immensely. I could tell he was to if you know what I mean.

That was before the phone rang. He grumbled as he walked into the kitchen to the phone. When he came out he wasn't even trying to mask his anger. I finally found my shirt and pulled it over my head as he started walking towards the stairs.

"What's going on?"

"That was my Uncle Earl. He needs me in at the shop." Well, that definitely explains why he was upset.

"Doesn't your uncle Earl have anyone else," I said trying to sound hopeful.

He gave me a little kiss and stretched, before he sighed saying, "No."

Darn. This was supposed to be a day off for the both of us.

I got up also went over to him and asked him, "Okay, do you want me to stay here and wait for you to get back?"

He looked at me like I was nuts. (I don't know, but maybe I am.) "No way am I leaving you all alone when there is someone after you."

I went over to the front door and called behind me, "Are you coming."

He didn't say anything to me. He just went to his bike and handed me his spare helmet.

When we got there Rob's uncle came over to us and asked, "Did you have to bring your girlfriend along with you?"

Before Rob could answer I did. "Yeah, what's it to you?" Wow, he really wasn't in a good mood today. Or at least he isn't in a good mood now.

Rob's uncle just sighed and said absolutely nothing. He started walking inside the shop and we followed. I tried to get Rob out of is bad mood, but it wasn't working to well.

We saw Just-Call-Me-Gary on the way inside. He noticed Rob's bad mood and tried to not get in the way of it. I talked to him for a few minutes while Rob was talking to his uncle and a few of the people around.

By the time five-thirty came around I was already starving. I hadn't eaten since the popcorn at Rob's at about two. I asked Rob if he was hungry and he said he wasn't. I didn't know if this was true though, you know, considering his bad mood and all. Yes, Rob was still in a bad mood even two and a half hours later.

I walked to the back of the garage to one of the vending machines. I was walking back happily eating my Cheetos when I saw that Rob wasn't where I had last seen him. It only took me a minute to get myself some food. Where could he have gone in the span of a minute?

I walked over to Gary and said, "Hey, Gary. Do you know where Rob went?"

He looked up at me with grease stains all over his cheeks and said, "He went outside to grab a new car to be brought in. He's not back yet?"

I shook my head before turning and walking outside. I didn't see Rob anywhere. I also didn't see that car he was supposed to be getting.

What I did see was a baseball hat. It was purple and white and had the letters EPHS on the front.

* * *

**A.N.: I told you that I can be evil. Where did Rob go? Who took him? It's a mystery. Anyway, if you review I might update faster…**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **PrudencePiperHalliwell** for being the first reviewer to my last chapter. Thanks Nicole. I hope you all liked the extreme cliffhanger last chapter. I know I did. Hahaha.**

PrudencePiperHalliwell**: I'm an idiot? Oh, come on, you know you love me…I'm just a totally awesome writer and you can't handle that. Hahaha. I'm just joking Nicole. TTYL.**

kittykatangel518**: I won't answer that question. You'll figure it out soon enough. And evil is a good thing, I think…**

Uh.yeah**: Not baseball dude, football dude. HintHint. But yes, it is sad that they got interrupted.**

sassystar678**: Thanks so much for the review.**

flonshoe**: That was 1056 dies'. Believe me I counted. Wow, you must really hate that guy. No offence, but I think you might be slightly insane with all the DIES. It was funny though. And also the longest review I've ever gotten. And a guy wearing a purple hat is kinda freaky now that you point it out.**

Drzlokkita**: Thanks so much for the review. I appreciate it.**

Murfdurf22**: Did that whole thing with Rob freak you out? Your review kinda seemed like it. But, you'll find out all the answers soon enough…**

nikki007**: Rob better be okay? Sure…**

moovalous3**: Now that you put it that way, Rob in a bad mood is very dangerous. Lol.**

madmaddy**: I hate it when that happens. You wanted to say that you have a really weird sense of humor? That didn't make sense.**

sparlkinqt87**: Thanks so much for the review.**

rubberband11**: You changed your name too? Well, I'll have to put James Lee onto my ending thanks unless you mind that. But, thanks for the review.**

iluvmybeagle**: Thanks so much for the review.

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Gary had tried to calm me down, but I was inconsolable at that point. Instead I just walked away from him towards Rob's bike. I still had the stupid hat in my hand. I don't know why, but I just couldn't bring myself to let it go.

I had only driven a motorcycle once and that was in a dire emergency, now I was doing it because I needed to get away from everyone at the garage.

I ended up trying to drive around to clear my head, but I ended up at Rob's house. I saw Mrs. Wilkins truck in the driveway and I thought that she might need a little support. I mean, Rob was her son and he was kidnapped because of me.

I didn't even knock. I went straight through the front door and into the kitchen. I don't know how I knew that Mrs. Wilkins was, in fact, in the kitchen, but I did.

The moment I saw her sitting in the room in complete darkness I was hit with a wave of depression. Rob was practically all she had and she might never see him again. But there was no way I was going to let that happen. I couldn't. And I'm Lightning Girl for a reason, right?

I started talking extremely fast the moment she looked tearfully up at me, "I'm so sorry. I never meant for ant of that to happen. It's all my fault. If I hadn't-"

"Jess, calm down. Both of us overreacting won't help any of us figure out where he is." I guess Gary or her brother had called to tell her when I left. I can't blame them though.

I nodded, "But, Mrs. Wilkins, I really am sorry. It's all my fault." I gave a very loud and disgusting sniff to add to it. I can't help it; I was about to cry.

"Oh sweetie, come here." She pulled me into her lap and I finally stopped holding back the tears I hadn't even known I was collecting. I cried for a good ten minutes before I calmed down enough to look at her in the face. "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. And please, don't call me Mrs. Wilkins. It makes me feel old. Please, call me Mary instead."

I shook my head. I couldn't call her Mary no matter how much she wanted me too. It sounded wrong. "I can't do that Mrs. Wilkins."

She gave me an impatient look and said, "Then instead of Mary, let's see what you can call me…" She thought for a minute before saying, "What about Mom? Rob calls me that and you're practically me daughter anyway."

I thought for a minute before I nodded. It wasn't that big of a deal to call her mom even though I do have one of my own. But, of course, my mom wasn't the best mother there was and Mrs. Wilkins-Mom-was. And she sounded so proud when she said that I was practically her daughter that I couldn't refuse. My mother would never say anything like that with the amount of respect and love that Mom said it with. Rob is such a lucky duck to have her. But maybe, if I play my cards right, I can have her too. Well, I would have to get Rob back first. But after that I would start dealing.

"Okay, now that that's settled. How do you suggest we get Rob back?" I had moved from her lap into the seat next to her and I was looking straight into her eyes. I saw pain in them, but also love, for me. They reminded me of Rob and his eyes. Rob had the same look of love in his pale blue eyes when he looked at me. Maybe he really did love me then.

"I could try to go to sleep and dream about him."

"You should go do that then. Go into Rob's room and I'll be up there in a few minutes."

* * *

**A.N.: I am so sorry that it's so short, but I want to put everything in the next chapter and I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter to make it longer. I swear the next chapter will be longer though. And I'm almost done with this fic! I don't know whether to say yay or start crying. I thought I would have gotten more reviews for my last chapter, I mean, with the fluff and then Rob being kidnapped. I'm not complaining, I'm just saying I'm surprised. I wonder is I can get 200 reviews by the time I'm done with this story, hmmm…that would be interesting. I've never had that many before.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **nikki007** for being the first to review to my last chapter. I would also like to say that I appreciate the reviews that I got, but I thought that I would get more. Most people that normally review didn't and that made me sad.**

nikki007:** She'll find Rob. I guarantee it. And what are you going to do to me? You can't do anything to me, but anyway, thanks for the review.**

PrudencePiperHalliwell:** I haven't talked to you in a while. Anyway, thanks for the review and make sure you don't give yourself a hemorrhage wailing and tearing.**

moovalous3: **Yeah, Mrs. Wilkins is awesome. She might be a happy camper had her boyfriend not been kidnapped right under her nose. And no, I actually have like 50 reviews to 200, but I want 200 before I finish this story. I probably won't get it though with the way the reviews have been going lately.**

iluvmybeagle:** I finished! Aren't you proud of me? …You should be.**

somebody:** Hello somebody, my name's Catty, what's yours? Lol. Thanks so much for the review.**

oooh, i love your story:** Thanks so much, if I knew who you are I could maybe say the same for one of your stories (If you have one).**

Mayan Devil:** I had a cold a while ago and that sucked ass. I tell you. Anyway, I hope you feel better and thanks for the review.**

rubberrand11:** I updated, so you don't have to wait anymore. Isn't that awesome?**

_**Okay, Jess will have a dream in this chapter anything in **this font** will be her dream.**_

**Chapter 13**

I walked upstairs and into Rob's room where only last night we were practically "doing it" on his bed. Now, I had to lie there by myself and see if I could find him wherever he is. He's only been gone a couple of hours, but it felt like an eternity to me. I missed him so much. I wanted him to lie down next to me and tell me that none of this had happened and it was all a prank or something.

I got into my pajamas in slow motions. I couldn't bring myself to actually move like time was still passing. I felt trapped in that one moment when I wasn't there for him when he needed me. He was always there for me and the first and maybe only time he ever needed me, I wasn't there.

Mrs. Wilkins-Mom-knocked on the door a few minutes later while I was standing in the middle of Rob's fairly plain room just thinking and staring at absolutely nothing. I couldn't sit down or even move a muscle in my body for fear my entire body would collapse on top of itself.

When I didn't answer her knock she just opened the door. She saw me in the middle of the room and was at my side in a heartbeat. "Jess, sweetie, are you alright?"

I just looked into her eyes without answering her. She could easily see the pain and torment in my eyes just like I could in hers. We didn't look away from each other for careful minutes as we were just standing in the middle of Rob's room wallowing in self-pity and depression.

Eventually, Mom led me over to Rob's bed and pulled the covers back for me so I could crawl in. She handed me some pills and a glass of warm milk. I hadn't even noticed she had them in her hands when she walked in. But then again, I wasn't noticing much of anything right then. I was finally coming to terms with the shock of my own boyfriend being kidnapped.

Mom finally left me with my thoughts awhile later after she had tucked me in and made sure I was completely comfortable. If I had been in my right mind at that time I would have noticed how sweet her efforts were. It was so nice to have her care about me that much, especially considering it _was_ my fault that her son was kidnapped.

I really wished that Rob could be with me right now. I needed him. I regretted not telling him that I loved him now. I should have told him earlier. Scratch that, I should have told him every day since the first time I told him that Thanksgiving Day. Now, all I could do was put my face into his pillow and smell his aroma.

I don't know how long I had lain there stiff as a board just thinking. I wanted to go to sleep and wake up the next morning and find that none of this had happened, but that was impossible. I finally felt my eyelids get heavy before I found myself in a different place completely.

I was in a gym of some sort. I don't know where I was, but I was in a dimly lit gym. I looked around for some kind of a sign to tell me where I was, but before I got a good look at any of the awards on the walls I saw Rob. He was tied up to a basketball hoop. By the way his head was positioned I would think that he was still knocked out or on some heavy sleeping pills. I didn't stand around to think about it for very long. I ran right up to him and tried to wake him out of his deep slumber.

"_Rob, can you hear me? Rob?" I was whispering in case anyone could hear my voice and come running. That wouldn't be fun. But after a minute I heard him start to groan a little. Well at least I know he's alive, right?_

_He finally came to his senses and said, "Jess, what are you doing here? You can't be here."_

"_Don't worry. I'm not staying long." I went behind him to where the knots were holding the ropes in place. I took one look at them and knew that I would never be able to get them undone without a knife. Damn. Rob was still muttering about how I should get away before I got hurt and a load of other stuff that I wasn't paying attention to. Then I remembered that Rob kept one of those Swiss army knives in his pocket. But which pocket? I wasn't about to ask him considering he was still rambling, so I would just have to find it myself._

_This was the part that I thoroughly enjoyed. I was lucky enough to have the honor of reaching down my boyfriend's pants to try to find a knife to cut the ropes. And lucky enough for me he kept the pocketknife in his back pocket and that pocket happened to be the last pocket that I looked into. Score one for me._

_I cut the cords on his feet first. I took the clean sharp knife and ripped it through the cords around his wrists, but I heard a noise in the distance. I pocketed the knife back in Rob's pocket and gave him a little kiss. It was just a little one, I swear. "Pretend that you're still tied. He hopefully won't notice. I'll be here to get you in fifteen minutes."_

"_Mastriani, I hope you know what you're doing." I looked into his eyes and I saw his fear. He was scared that I would get hurt. That was so sweet in a weird sort of way._

_I nodded and said, "I love you." And with that I saw Rob for the last time."_

So, I got dressed really fast and went downstairs to find Mrs. Wilkins still in the living room. "Um, I found him. If you don't hear from me in the next forty-five minutes, call this number." I gave her a paper with Dr. Krantz cell phone number on it. "Tell him I'm at the school gym and tell him about Rob being kidnapped. Thanks. If I'm back, then don't bother."

"Okay, Jess. Please be careful. You don't even know who this person is."

"Sure thing, Mom. I'm taking Rob's bike. I'll be back as soon as I can."

I left on Rob's bike and took the 10-minute ride over to the high school while worrying about what could be happening to him. **(A.N.: Does this make sense?)**

When I got to the school I went straight towards the gym. It just figured I would be in school on the holidays.

I got to the gym without seeing anybody or I think without anybody seeing me. I saw Rob still attached to that basketball pole. I walked over to him and said, "Hey!"

He didn't look to pleased to see me when he said, "Do you know the person that kidnapped me is right behind you?"

And when I turned around sure enough there he was with a gun pointed at me.

"So, you're the stupid one who would try to steal my boyfriend."

**A.N.: Sorry it took me so long. I'm going to visit my mom in Florida for a week, so it might be a while until I update. Sorry, but I _have to go_. You know parents…**

**Anyway, I decided to put a little test in this chapter. It will be on a ranking system and it goes like this:**

**Five Points: You guess completely right**

**Four Points: For the most part you're right, but a little wrong**

**Three Points: Sort of right and sort of wrong**

**Two Points: Had the right idea, but completely wrong**

**One Point: You tried, but you were way off**

**No Points: You didn't guess at all**

**Now the question: **Who is the kidnapper/ person trying to kill Jess?

**I think I've given enough clues for a proper and precise guess. Oh and by the way, there are only two more chapters left before the sequal.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.n.: This chapter is dedicated to AngrySmiles for being the first to review to my last chapter. I would also like to give a HUGE congratulation to CeeCeeCaffeine for being the only person to guess right. Congrats. And this is the second to last chapter as well, so the next chapter is the last before the sequel. And I really want 200 reviews by the end of this story, so I'm not updating until I have at least 195.**

Points: 

_**Five Points:** CeeCeeCaffeine (ex: scroll down and read)_

_**Four Points:** kittykatangel518 (ex: Todd Mintz)_

**Three Points:** dancing' chicky18, Padfoot-Marauders-Rule _(ex: Heather, Cheerleaders)_

**Two Points:** AngrySmiles, flonshoe, Rob4eva _(ex: Karen Sue, Mark)_

_**One Point:** iluvmybeagle, nikki007, Quietly Losing Control, sassystar678, frostyqueen672 (ex: Earl, person who left the threatening phone call, yourself**funny**, Dr. Krantz, Jeff/Skip)_

**Zero Points:** Anywien, James Lee, madmaddy, SingingSoftly, sparklinqt87, Sunchaser, Uh.yeah

**Reviews:**

AngrySmiles:** Thanks so much for the review. I appreciate it.**

flonshoe:** You can still review to the other chapter. What, I'm going to not count it? I don't think so. I really ant 200 reviews before I finish this story here. Good guess, but that guy is in jail.**

nikki007:** Yes, that's right. But I wanted the name, therefore you only get one point. Sorry, but thanks for the review.**

Anywien:** Yeah I know what you mean. I get busy and that's why it takes me forever to update these things.**

kittykatangel518:** You were pretty close. It was a very good guess. Thanks so much for reviewing.**

Quietly Losing Control:** That is really funny, but I don't think that I could put you in the story trying to kill Jess. That ruins all of it. But it was very funny.**

Sunchaser:** Wow, you haven't reviewed since the fifth chapter. When people don't review in that much time I usually think that they don't read my story anymore. Thanks so much. And thanks for being one of the only ones to comment on me going to Florida. That was very nice of you.**

iluvmybeagle:** Thanks so much for the compliments. And your guess was totally off, but it was something that I never thought of and that's an accomplishment.**

sparklinqt87:** Thanks so much for the review. I appreciate it lots.**

madmaddy:** I know you liked the cliffie though. Everyone LOVES cliffies. Lol.**

Padfoot-Marauders-Rule:** No, the kidnapper was a guy, but you're guess was pretty good, so I gave you a three. I love Harry Potter, the Marauders are awesome.**

sassystar678:** That would be an interesting twist, but not in this story. But it is an awesome guess.**

CeeCeeCaffeine:** Have I mentioned that I love you recently? You are totally awesome. Your are the one person who guessed it right…aren't you proud of yourself? I am totally proud of you. You need some pats on the back, so go ahead and pat yourself on the back. Lol.**

Uh.yeah: Thanks for the review. You're awesome. 

dancin' chicky18:** I wouldn't know if this was a hard question because I already know what happens. If that makes any sense. But I'm glad I made it hard. Thanks so much for reviewing.**

James Lee:** Thanks so much and the trip sucked, but coming back to all the reviews I got was awesome.**

SingingSoftly:** They will pay, trust me. The purple hat will make sense later, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't use the word "gay" as a description of it. Some of my friends are gay and that's very insulting. But thanks for the review.**

frostyqueen672:** Thanks so much for the guesses and the review. I really appreciate it and thanks for helping me with my goal.**

Rob4eva:** The whole thing will be explained in this chapter. I mean, what's the point in having a story if you don't know the reasons behind the evil person's actions? And I might not be evil enough to kill her off, but I never said she was going to die necessarily did I?

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

"Yes and if it isn't the infamous Lightning Girl." He laughed although I didn't particularly find that funny. I still couldn't see the guy's face. His face was cloaked in the shadows to the point where I only saw one beefy hand and a gun pointed at me.

Now, you have to think about our positions in the gym right now. He was right near one of the two exits. I had actually used the other door to get in, so I was on the side and Rob was still pretending to be tied up to the basketball pole. The guy had an easy shot at either of us, so I really had to be careful.

"Well congratulations, you know who I am. I'm so proud of you." To add to the sarcasm I even pretended to wipe a tear off my cheek. I never really have listened to anyone, including myself, when it comes to anything important anyway. "If you know me, then why don't we move on to you?"

"I thought that Lightning Girl would have figured out who I am by now. That's disappointing." I really wanted him to drop that gun, but I really doubt it would ever happen.

"Then if you won't tell me who you are, at least tell me why you kidnapped my boyfriend and want to kill me."

"That should be obvious to you, Lightning Girl. There were three reasons: Mark Leskowski, Jeff Day, and Nate Thompson."

I had already figured that this guy was getting revenge on me for putting Mark in prison, but I didn't know Nate had anything to do with it. "Why Nate?"

"He was one of the best players on the team and it's _your_ fault he's dead." He cocked the gun. Oops, I got a killer with a gun mad. Not good. Not good at all.

"Ok, then why are you so interested in the team? I mean, you wear a purple and white hat!"

He took a step towards me, but it was just enough to let me see his face out of the shadows on the darkened gymnasium. It was Coach Albright. Definitely not good. The coach had never liked me. But I guess that he had reason to not like me, I mean, I did beat up all of his players practically every day.

But I also knew that with the anger radiating off of him, one of us was not going to make it out of here alive.

I hadn't heard Rob in a while, so I took a chance and looked behind to see him. He was still over by the poles, but he had taken a few steps towards us. It wasn't enough to bring attention to himself, but I didn't want Coach Albright to notice him and hurt him. I also saw a look n his stormy gray eyes and that was worry. He was worried about me and my safety. I would think it sweet if I wasn't in this predicament. I saw a clock as well and noted that I had been here for a half an hour. Fifteen more minutes until Mom called Dr. Krantz. If only I could keep Coach Albright busy enough for that long.

I just went right out to say, "I didn't put them in Jail Coach Albright. They put themselves in jail. And I'm sorry about Nate. That whole thing was my fault and I've beaten myself up for it enough."

"No, no you haven't. I want you to suffer the way I did. I lost everything when they all left. You've been a pain in my ass from the first time you entered the school. And now I'm putting an end to all that." He looked insane to me. I had never really seen an insane person before, well, unless you don't count TV. But Coach Albright looked like one of those creepy stalkerish people who were, in fact, criminally insane.

The scary part was that I don't think there was anything I could do to make him change his mind either. I could _try_ to convince him to let Rob and me go, but it wouldn't work. He was too far-gone. Nobody could help him anymore.

I took a few tiny steps back, just enough to where he wouldn't notice I wasn't in the same spot I was in but I was closer to where Rob was.

"Before you do anything, I want to know something. Why did you kidnap Rob?"

He laughed. It wasn't the laugh of any normal person, it was kind of high and squeaky and hysterical. Kind of scary if you ask me. "What better way to get to you then to kidnap the one you love. The perfect way to make you come right to me."

Of course. I mean, what better reason would he have for kidnapping Rob.

"And now you'll see him die." He took the target of the gun from me to Rob. Rob himself looked like a deer caught in headlights.

I vaguely heard myself scream and before I knew what was happening, I ran in front of him. There was no way in hell anything was hurting him, ever. At least, if I could help it.

I heard the sound of the gunshot and then I felt the impact of the bullet in my stomach. I fell back into Rob with the force before I dropped to the ground. I dimly heard Coach Albright laughing in the high squeaky hysterical way he had grown accustomed to.

"Jess, Jess! Come on Mastriani! Listen to me! Say conscious, no matter what you do, just stay conscious." I looked up at his face and saw tears running down them. Rob was crying, crying for me.

Let me just tell you something: getting shot, not fun. It hurts like a bitch. Damn. "Rob, I have to tell you something…" It hurt to talk to. I could already feel myself drifting off into the land of black, but I was holding off. For him I would do anything.

"What is it baby?"

"I love you so much."

"Shh, don't talk." He took off his shirt and did his best to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't going to be enough. He didn't want to know that, so I didn't tell him. "Come on baby. Stay awake for me all right?" Rob stopped talking when he heard the sound of sirens in the distance. "You see, the cops are coming. You're going to be fine. Just hold on baby."

I heard the sound of another shot being fired and looked at Rob with scared eyes. If he had been shot I would have killed Coach Albright. He grimaced when he looked to where the sound had come from. That's not good. "Rob, I'm cold." I was stuttering. I never stutter. I had never really been shot before, so this was a new occurrence, but I swear it will never happen again if I can let it. I don't like it one bit.

"Shit. Just hold on. I'm right here."

I could feel myself getting closer to the darkness that was rapidly pulling me in.

I reached up with one bloody hand and stroked the side of his face. He put one of his hands over mine and pressed my hand to his cheek. I touched his top lip with my thumb delicately before I said, "I love you Rob. I love you so much."

"No, Jess! Stay with me! Oh, God. Please don't leave me. The ambulance is right here Jess. They're just outside the door. Just stay with me." He was practically sobbing.

I wasn't going to last until the ambulance came. The blood loss was affecting me too much. I shook my head up at him and said, "Tell my parents…that I'm sorry."

He nodded and said, "I love you Mastriani, God I love you. Just don't go."

I didn't even get to think about what he had said before I blacked out.

* * *

**A.N.: So, how was it? Isn't it sweet how Rob _finally_ tells Jess how he feels and she blacks out? Hehehe. And you guys never would have thought the guy would be Coach Albright, did you? Another congrats to **CeeCeeCaffeine** for being the only person to guess him. **

**I have another little test thing for you guys. The points and everything will be the same. **

**Five Points: You guess completely right**

**Four Points: For the most part you're right, but a little wrong**

**Three Points: Sort of right and sort of wrong**

**Two Points: Had the right idea, but completely wrong**

**One Point: You tried, but you were way off**

**No Points: You didn't guess at all**

**Question: **What is going to happen to Jess?

**I'm not expecting anyone to get this right, but for those of you that do: congrats, you're awesome. **

**And the next chapter is my last one. So here's a hint for anyone who's reading this: it's in Rob's POV. Lol.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **Quietly Losing Control** for being the first reviewer to my last chapter. I would also like to say that this is the last chapter for this story, but there is a sequel. I also want to give a special thanks to **nikki007** for reviewing to more chapters than anyone else. Thanks.**

I changed the point system thing because it was too hard for me to figure it out. So here it is now:

_Three Points: you were correct_

_Two Points: sort of right_

_One Point: tried, but wrong_

_No Points: didn't try at all_

I'm doing the points at the end because then some people might know what happens before they read and that's no fun. And I know that some people already read some of my sequel, so they already know what happens, so congrats to you for remembering. I deleted the sequel when I realized that it was still on the site, which is why you might have trouble finding it.

Quietly Losing Control**: So, you already read this story, or at least the sequel. It's nice to know that people are still reading this story even if they already read it. Thanks.**

kittykatangel518**: Thanks so much for the review.**

PrudencePiperHalliwell**: You're going to order me to not kill Jess Nik? Lol.**

CeeCeecaffeine**: Yes, you were the only one to make that guess. Rob already told Jess that he loved her, which will end up meaning something later on. So just read on.**

Zelina: **I already have a story where Jess was pregnant. I don't think that I would make this one as well, but you never know.**

flonshoe:** You don't hate me. I know that. And you're going to love what happens, I know that too. Thanks Lauren.**

iluvmybeagle**: Thanks so much for the review. And I'm actually planning on another story, but I have to finish one of my other ones before I do otherwise my stories will be updated like once every two months or something.**

Just little old me**: Special, yes, very special. Thanks for the review.**

blaisezabiniismine**: I really made you cry? That makes me feel like a good writer. You'll find out what the second shot was when you read.**

Anywien:** Thanks so much for the review.**

nikki007:** I appreciate your review and your guess.**

I'm-a-Phyico-Maniac-For-Coke**: You are so funny. The review made me laugh. Thanks so much.**

madmaddy: **I made you cry? Oh, how a great writer I feel like right now. Thanks so much.**

Living2Love**: You'll kill me? Well then I'm glad I ended the story the way I did now.**

Molz:** You read the sequel didn't you? Darn, too many people have already read that. Oh well.**

Uh.yeah**: You have a lot of ideas don't you. It's too bad that I can only make one ending. And this is only the last chapter before the sequel, now you have to wait for that!**

sparklinqt87**: Thanks for the review Holly!**

moovalous3**: Thanks so much for yelling at me Catie I appreciate the review too.**

frostyqueen672**: Actually, I didn't expect anyone to guess it right, but a lot of people did. I forgot that people had read the sequel. That was stupid on my part.**

murfdurf22**: Really? That's so interesting. I wish something like that happened in my family, but of course nothing ever does.**

Tabbycat8880**: Thanks so much. For some reason I remember the numbers on the end of your name from another reviewer that reviewed to my first post of this story. But their name was Hermione something 8880.**

Maddie**: Thanks so much for the review.**

SingingSoftly**: You're not insulting me or my story, I just hate it when people use that word to describe something that's weird. Thanks for the review.**

Anonymous**: You called me hunny? That's funny. Nobody's done that since I was like five. And I don't think this chapter will be romantic, but you never know. What I think is unromantic might happen to be romantic to you.**

sassystar678**: That's an optimistic prediction. **

JaclYn**: You'll cry? Well, that would be amusing…**

dancin' chicky18**: Thanks so much for the kind words. And the second gun shot will be revealed in this chapter for all who didn't get it.**

SUPERSEXY1**: Er, thanks…I guess.

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 (Last One)**

_Rob's POV-_

I have never been this scared shitless in my life. Just looking at the blood coming out of Jess's body scared me more than anything else that had ever happened to me. That included getting arrested too. Normally, I would be freaked out by the sight of blood, it could be just because it's Jess's blood, but I'm not freaked out. I'm scared.

The police and paramedics finally rush into the gym. Well, they took their damn time getting here didn't they? What I didn't expect was to see those two FBI agents that Jess has problems with occasionally. I had already been pushed away from Jess by the time they walked over to me.

"Mr. Wilkins, you need to come with us," Special Agent Johnson said. I would have listened to him, but the love of my life was being taken away in a stretcher and I wasn't about to let her out of my sight.

"Later." I jogged to the ambulance that had Jess's unconscious form lying in and jumped in.

"Young man, you can't be in there." Like hell I was leaving Jess alone.

They finally gave in when they figured out that I wasn't leaving Jess and the only way to get her to the hospital to treat her was to take me too.

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, they rushed Jess right into the E.R. I don't know how long I stood outside those doors just watching the place I had last seen her. God, I love her. I knew it before, but I could never bring myself to tell her. I love her smile, the way she moves, the way her eyes light up when I see her. I love everything about her.

Eventually, a nurse physically put me in one of the seats in the waiting room. She asked if I knew any of Jess's insurance information and I vaguely remember giving her as much of the information that she needed. They wanted to get me checked out, but I told them I was fine and after some persuasive convincing they seemed to accept that.

After what felt like an eternity replaying the horrific scenes in my head, I got up and called Jess's parents.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice said on the line. I didn't have a clock on me, but from the darkness outside, I could guess it was pretty late.

"Mr. Mastriani? This is Rob…"

He sounded more awake when I said my name, "Rob? What's the matter? Where's Jess?"

"I think you should come down to the hospital. I'll explain everything down here." He was in the middle of saying something when I hung up on him. It's not that I didn't _want_ to talk to him, it's just I didn't want to tell him what had happened to his daughter over the phone.

I then made one more phone call to my mother to tell her that I was fine, but I probably wouldn't be back for a while. She said that she was coming straight over to the hospital now. She had been worried about Jess and me since Jess left to get me.

Jess's whole family showed up a little later. I wouldn't be able to give a specific time. I was still suffering from the effects of shock.

"Oh my God, Rob! What happened? Whose blood is that? Where's Jess?"

They asked too many questions for my brain to keep up with. I tried to organize my thoughts into an explanation I could offer them, but none of them seemed to be satisfactory.

Suddenly, Doug was kneeling before my face and said, "Rob, what happened to my sister?"

I turned away from his intense stare and looked at the worried and panicked expressions on the other members of the love of my life's faces. I saw my mom and the two agents come up behind them.

One of the agents stepped a little closer to me and said, "Mr. Wilkins, we really need your version of what happened in that gym."

I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall, "Jess and I were at the house trying to keep her safe when Earl called asking me to come into the shop because he needed some extra help. Jess went to go get something to eat…" I broke off. This wasn't as easy as it looked. Actually, it was pretty damn hard to get the words out of my mouth.

"And?"

"Some guy came and grabbed me. Well, chloroformed me really. He took me to the high school gym and tied me up on one of the basketball poles. Jess…had a dream and physically untied the roped that were binding me. She came a little while later on my bike."

I looked at the expectant sea of faces gathering around me. "Coach Albright came with a gun. They talked for a while and he was going to shoot me."

I didn't know if I could go on. My mom seeing how distressed I was came over and put her arms around me. I leaned my head on her shoulder and welcomed the warmth and comfort she offered. "What happened after that Rob?"

"She stepped in front of me. He shot the gun and she stepped in front." I couldn't look at any of Jess's family. I just couldn't. It hurt a lot.

"I tried to stop the bleeding, but none of it seemed to help. Then we heard another shot…I don't know what happened with it. I was too worried about Jess." I specifically left out the part where I told Jess that I loved her, they did not need to know that.

Special Agent Smith said, "That second shot was Albright. He shot himself. His body is being sent over to the coroner's office right now."

I nodded and looked down at my blood-soaked clothes. I didn't even want to think about how much of Jess's blood was lost from that bullet.

We all waited in silence for another long length of time. Occasionally someone would say something, but it was virtually pointless.

A doctor stepped out of the doors leading to the emergency room covered in blood. And I'll give you three guesses as to whose blood it was.

"Hello, Joe, Toni. Unfortunate meeting we have today. Well, I have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Oh, God Dr. Thompkins. Give us he good news first." Jess's mom had tear streaks on her cheeks and puffy eyes from the crying she had exhibited.

"Well, the good news is that we got the bullet out of her body. The bad news is that the bullet reached her spinal cord and Jess is now in a coma…"

There was an anguished sob from Mrs. Mastriani and Jess's brothers started to tear up. I stood there again going into shock.

"I can estimate on when she might wake up, but all coma patients are different. She could be in a coma for a week, or for the rest of her life. I'm sorry, I did all that I could."

He walked back through the doors and left us all standing there hopeless and alone.

_**The End**_

* * *

**A.N.: How did you guys like the end? Hehehe.**

**The points are going to come from the eight points you could have received altogether(alphabetical order and some are carried over from other chapter):**

Zero Points: _Anonymous, JalYn, James Lee, PrudencePiperHalliwell, SingingSoftly, Sunchaser, SUPERSEXY1, Tabbycat8880_

One Point:_ Anywien, blaizezabiniismine, moovalous3, sparklinqt87, Uh.yeah, Zelina_

Two Points:_ frostyqueen672, murfdurf22, Rob4eva, sassystar678_

Three Points:_ flonshoe, iluvmybeagle, I'm-a-Phyico-Maniac-For-Coke, Just little old me, Maddie, madmaddy, Molz_

Four Points: _Living2Love, nikki007, Quietly Losing Control_

Five Points: _dancin' chicky18_

Six Points: _CeeCeeCaffeine, kittykatangel518

* * *

_

**MY THANK YOU'S:**

**Alphabetical by the number of chapters reviewed to as of June 12, 2005** 13 Chapters 

_nikki007_

12 Chapters

_flonshoe_

_moovalous3_

11 Chapters

_sparklinqt87_

_Uh.yeah_

10 Chapters

_Anywien _

_PrudencePiperHalliwell_

7 Chapters

_madmaddy_

6 Chapters

_kittykatangel518_

_rubberband11_

5 Chapters

_Murfdurf22 _

_wabibito_

4 Chapters

_iluvmybeagle_

_Living2Love_

3 Chapters

_CeeCeeCaffeine_

_Phelpsepoe_

_sassystar678_

_Sunchaser_

2 Chapters

_Acidic-Lover_

_alyssa_

_Angry Smiles/ Just little old me_

_chiefhow_

_Dark-Killer_

_frostyqueen672_

_KatieKat_

_nick_

_poop_

_Quietly Losing Control_

_Ridgeland Hater_

_SingingSoftly_

_sSilver sStarz_

1 Chapter

_Ahhh_

_assenpoetser_

_Becca_

_Beevle_

_BigCat234_

_blaisezabiniismine_

_brennavanilla_

_Brooklyn Davis_

_Charmaine_

_Cylika_

_dancin' chicky18_

_Drzlokkita_

_ema_

_gaia_

_HiThereI'mKrazi_

_Hoppers_

_ILOVETHIS_

_JaclYn_

_JerySPringrFAN_

_Jesse's Babe_

_Kati_

_Lain in the Wired_

_LegolasisMyLife_

_Maddie_

_Mayan Devil_

_Me'shell_

_Molz_

_nahjan_

_Nicole_

_Noubliz_

_Oenone_

_oooh, I love you story_

_Rob4eva_

_Sexy beast_

_SodaFiZz_

_Somebody_

_SUPERSEXY1_

_Tabbycat8880_

_takingbackfriday_

_Tessadragon_

_Vitmah_

_WildSong_

_Zelina_


End file.
